Harrymarks Presents: Twelve Days of Giftmas
by Gloryofluv
Summary: Hermione Granger was never a fan of the holidays. She was happy to work and avoid anything jolly. The spectacle of Christmas wasn't her cup of tea. When a call from Ginny Weasley sparks her to come help her family, will it melt her aversions to tradition? Will the clever bookshop owner and his dog help rekindle what was lost to her years ago? (AU NoMag) Hallmark Christmas Challenge
1. Headwig in a Pinetree

**Author Notes: I'm in need of getting in the spirit of Christmas this year. It was a rough year with tons of losses. I lost both my senior dogs in the span of two months. A year of growth as I moved on from my job of two years — also a year of personal growth.**

**All in all, this year, Christmas needs to last all month. What better way than to take a tradition such as Hallmark Christmas Movies and make a challenge out of it! A way we go!**

* * *

**_Hallmarks Christmas Challenge. Take a typical Hallmark Plotline, turn it on its face, and make a fanfiction out of it!_**

Hermione Granger decided quite a few years ago that she wasn't the romantic type. So as her career progressed and saving the world from discrimination one lawsuit at a time, it was placed on the backburner along with many other things. Love, intimacy, and even at times, joy was left to the side.

Enter in Ginny Potter. Nearly nine months pregnant and ready to pop near Christmas calls her for a favor. Come home for the holidays and help her while her husband is laid up.

Can Hermione juggle her possible promotion, her crazy friends and family, all the while learning why a particular bookstore owner and his dog seem to get under her skin in the worst way? Let's not forget the child that absolutely melts her heart. This isn't any Frosty the Snowman; this is full-on Christmas Miracles!

* * *

_Hedwig in a Pinetree_

Hermione Granger was pacing the floor of her office as she read over the notes of her new case. This was her usual, even as the holiday paper cup sat at her seat in wait. Everything had to wait while she was organizing her mind. It was a ridiculous case of racism. No such thing as dark elves? Rancid and rude if she had to be honest. A typical open and closed case if she had her day in court.

The knock at her door sprung her from the review. "Granger?" Her boss said as he entered.

Hermione smiled and straightened her pressed suit. "Yes, Mr. Shacklebolt? I imagine this is going to be a quick case."

"About that," he hemmed. "I'm giving it to Malfoy."

"You are not," she retorted with a scowl.

Kingsley shuffled his feet as he shut the door behind him. "I am, and I wanted to tell you why."

Hermione tossed the pages down on her desk before folding her arms in front of her. "Why?"

"You're the best one we have at the firm. I need you to take a break, relax, do something this Christmas. You haven't had a day off that wasn't required in four years," Kingsley mumbled.

"I am the most efficient person in this firm, and you know it, Kingsley," Hermione groaned. "Give me the case, and I'll finish it before Christmas."

"I can't very well offer you to be a partner if you are busy with court," Kingsley said while stifling a smirk.

Her frown lessened as she arched an eyebrow. "Partner?"

"Yes, but I need you available for consulting and assistance on cases. Take a vacation, enjoy Christmas. After the New Year, we'll make it official."

Hermione smiled as she ran her fingers over her suit hem. "Alright, but I'll end up sitting in my office until we close for the holiday. There's no point in leaving town now."

"Well, family would be a good place to start, Hermione," Kingsley said and left her in the office.

The young woman with tamed curly hair sat down in her chair and sighed. That was something. Partner? She had hoped, but never in her wildest dreams did she think it was possible. She lifted the cup off the desk and scowled at the happy little Santa Claus. Ridiculous traditions.

Sipping the lukewarm liquid, Hermione grimaced and nearly gagged. "Rubbish," she scoffed. "Miss Bones, can I get some semblance of real tea?" She asked while pressing the intercom button on her desk.

The mousy woman with a disheveled dress entered the office and pouted. "You didn't like holiday blend?"

"No, absolutely and resoundingly not. Please get me something that doesn't scream Christmas?"

Susan Bones scurried to collect the cup and disappeared with little delay. It wasn't that Hermione hated the holidays. No, she quite liked the chill in the air and the smell of trees. She was opposed to all the dramatics that came with such a celebration every year. Escaping to the city was her best decision.

When her cellphone jingled on her table, and the name appeared, that was when Hermione realized it was going to be a hard thing to dodge this year. "Hello, Ginny," Hermione sighed as she answered.

There was crackling on the other end before someone huffed. "Hermione, I'm glad you actually picked up."

"I've been busy. How's everything? The babies are well?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, yes, but I have a problem," Ginny declared.

Hermione bit the tip of her tongue before answering. "What is it?"

Ginny groaned. "Harry broke his leg. Mum has been driving us both batty, and he's out of work until the New Year. Would you please come help us for Christmas?"

"She isn't going to try and fix Ron and me up again? I went through that last time, and it was enough for me to avoid the Weasleys," Hermione mumbled as she scratched at the grains on her desk.

"I promise she won't. Ron is dating that odd girl from the next town over. You know, the one that talks to animals," Ginny responded.

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Luna? Ron is dating Luna?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"Oh," Hermione said.

"I know you have tons of shite to work out, but could you take time off to come help me? We haven't even decorated the yard."

Susan returned with a cup and set it down while Hermione thought. "Well, I am supposed to be taking time off," Hermione murmured.

Ginny was screeching on the other end of the line. "Harry! Hermione said she'd come!"

"No more, Molly!" Harry snickered loudly in the background.

"Hey, she still, my mum," Ginny hissed.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled.

"Okay, alright, I'll be there tonight. If I get one word about Ron," Hermione started.

"No, I promise, no one will say a word!" Ginny rushed out.

Hermione exhaled and nodded. "Fine. I'll head out and pack."

"You're the best, Hermione!" Ginny shouted before bidding her goodbye.

Hermione placed the phone back on the table and groaned while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Family for the holidays, Miss Granger?" Susan asked.

"Yes, I suppose so," Hermione sighed as she glanced up.

"I made sure it was the right tea, and I can see about a car rental for you if needed."

Hermione motioned agreement and picked up her cup. "Thank you, Susan. I'm going to need this."

Susan smiled and waved. "I'll send over the reservation when I have it. Happy Christmas, Hermione."

Hermione sipped the scalding tea and breathed. She might need a bit more than this if she was going to brave her extended family for the holiday season.

* * *

The roads were slick and icy, but she made good time as she pulled up to the lovely house outside Hogsmeade. Her time spent here was short and far between in the last handful of years, but that was for a good reason. Godric's Hollow, where the Potters lived, was a tiny portion of a larger area, surrounded by rural cottages and farm homes. Hogsmeade was the busier town in the center of all the madness.

Harry settled into the small village and became the chief a few years back. Ron was his deputy, and they lived quite happily away from the rush of London. Hermione liked that busy life. The galloping madness of people and being lost in a sea of faces. It was a comfort to know she was one of many after living in this small village.

The sun was setting as she climbed from her car, but was nearly ran over. A dark antler-wearing dog barked, making her drop her tea as the boy on the sleigh hollered. If she didn't shut the car door, the boy would have slammed right into her and the rental. This was not how she wanted to start her visit.

"Sorry! He's incorrigible!" A boy shouted from the sled as it passed by her.

Hermione scowled after the child and watched as the massive black dog pulling the sled barked in jubilation. The boy was wearing a ratty hat, and the sled seemed like it had seen better days. When they rounded the corner behind some bushes, a panting man in a patched coat was jogging after them.

"Which way did they go?" He asked under his scarf.

Hermione groaned and pointed. "They went left. Nearly took my arm with it."

The man was bundled too much for her to get a look at his expression, but his laughter was heard in the air. "I'm sorry. Happy Christmas," He responded and resumed his pursuit.

"Happy Christmas indeed," Hermione retorted with a frown and collected her empty cup.

Hermione gathered her bag from the backseat of the car and proceeded to march up the snow-covered pathway. Her already sour disposition was even more exaggerated after the near-miss with toppling over a sleigh. There was a hope that might be the only possible accident of the visit… but she didn't get her hopes up. Something about this place never sat right with her.

She knocked and was nearly dragged inside by the plump, pregnant woman. "Hermione! Oh my god, am I happy to see you!" Ginny shouted as she hugged Hermione.

Hermione smiled and squeezed back with difficulty. "I love you, Gin, but you're squishing Lily," Hermione murmured.

Ginny pulled from the hug and scowled. "Why did it take you so long to visit? I know you're busy, but we are up to our ears in children!"

"I know, I'm sorry, things have been hectic at work. I just finished that case against the superstore."

"Well, I have dinner in the warmer for you, and the boys can't wait to show you their new films. Why don't you go say hello to Harry, and we'll chat over dinner?" Ginny asked with a small smile.

Hermione bobbed her head as she shifted her bag. "That sounds like a good start. I need to get out of this suit."

"Good plan, burn it too. No working while you're here!" Ginny ordered.

"I can't promise that, but I'll make an effort," Hermione sighed.

"I'll take what I can get," Ginny conceded and wobbled through the hallway. "You can stay in the study. We had to convert the spare room into a nursery."

Hermione just nodded as she followed the pregnant redhead through the house. "That's fine."

"Ron said he'd drop by the decorations he borrowed last year. We're going to enter into the contest since Harry is out of work. It would be nice to give him a bit of a job. He's been going batty from the solitude."

Solitude? Doubtful.

"That sounds nice," Hermione sighed.

"Our internet is rather slow. You might have to run to town to print anything." Ginny continued as they reached the study.

Hermione grimaced and twitched her nose. "Alright."

"We're so happy you're home, Hermione," Ginny said with a smile.

"Me too, Gin," Hermione mumbled.

Ginny moved to the door and nodded. "You get into something comfortable. I'll tell Harry you're here."

"Thanks, Gin," Hermione replied.

The door shut, and Hermione exhaled. It was going to be a long two weeks.


	2. Two Chocolate Frogs

_Two Chocolate Frogs_

Hermione woke up to her phone, chiming in her ear. She didn't even open her eyes to see the caller when she answered and grumbled. "Granger."

"Oh, don't you sound so cute when you're sleeping. Some of us have work to do, Granger," Draco's snickering sounded through the phone.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione huffed.

There was the rustle of papers through the speaker. "I was looking over this case. Did you know that our client had a lawsuit against three other corporations over the last five years? Can you guess what for?" He questioned.

"Discrimination?" Hermione groaned.

"Mhm. Two of them were thrown out. The most recent was pay off. I don't know if we can pull this one off if our client comes off as a hustler."

Hermione scrubbed her face and breathed. "I'm in Godric's, but I can head into town and do some digging if you need."

"I don't need you; we both know that. Shacklebolt thinks you shite gold and told me to call you about it. What I need is an extra pair of eyes before my meeting this afternoon with our client."

Hermione lifted her phone from her ear. It was seven-fifteen in the morning. "Okay, well, I'll head into Hogsmeade and get some of my notes emailed to you. Harry's internet is spotty, and I don't expect my service would be any better," she announced while pressing the phone to her face.

"That's a start. Why did you end up going back to that bloody place anyway?" Draco snapped with a hint of glee in his tone.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "That's none of your business. I'll email you before nine."

"If I have to wait longer, I'll tell Kingsley you didn't have an answer for me," Draco spat and hung up.

Yes, there was tons of tension between them. Draco was always quick to point out her flaws since they both got a job at the same firm. He would be ready to snatch up her partnership, too, if he could help it. It was no secret that Shacklebolt was thinking of semi-retiring. With that, comes the sharks out for blood. Everyone wanted a piece, and Hermione wasn't any different.

She pulled herself from the mattress and stretched with a grunt. It was going to be a long, cold day. Her toes already protested the chill on the floor. When she reached for her robe, Hermione slid on her slippers and went on the hunt for some tea before her day begun.

Hermione had just reached the entrance to the kitchen when she heard the Potters talking.

"Did she sell their house?" Harry asked.

"No, it was being rented by that old couple. They're moving in January," Ginny murmured.

That halted Hermione's advancement as she listened at the doorway out of sight.

"Well, is there any convincing her to stay? I know it's been hard on her," Harry sighed.

"No, I don't think so. Harry, some people never get over that," Ginny responded with a hint of pity.

Hermione twitched her nose and made herself known as she rounded the corner. Stretching with a smile, she breathed. "Good morning, Potters."

Harry had his cast up on a chair as Ginny was cooking breakfast. "Good morning, Hermione. How was your sleep?" He asked with a grin.

"Just fine. I have to run into town so I won't be eating breakfast. Something happened with Malfoy's case, and he needs some notes," Hermione said as she reached for the teapot.

Ginny scowled as she fiddled with the food in a pan. "Really? You only just left yesterday."

"Malfoy? He actually asked for help?" Harry sneered.

"I am vying for partnership with Kingsley, so he's a bit bent that Kingsley told him to ask me," Hermione responded with a smirk.

"Partners? Wow, that's big, Hermione," Harry huffed.

Hermione nodded as she dressed her tea. "Yes, it's quite astounding. It will be official after the turn of the year."

"Why can't he wait until after Christmas?" Ginny whined.

"He has a meeting with the client today. I won't be gone long, I promise. I'll even grab your shopping if you like while I'm out," Hermione offered before sipping her tea.

Ginny set down a plate in front of Harry a grinned. "Good, because we need to decorate the tree today. We're so late between the baby and Harry's leg. We need your organizational skills, Hermione."

"I wouldn't miss it, Gin," Hermione said before raising her cup. "I'll finish this while I get ready. Thanks for the tea."

She retreated from the kitchen and attempted to shake off the painful reminders of what she left behind.

* * *

The cafe was still closed when she got there at seven-forty. That was a disappointment. Her laptop bag was heavy, and the cold wasn't polite. She had hoped that they grew out of sleeping in as they got older, but they were still Weasleys after all. Shifting in her boots, she glanced around the small square. Most of the shops were dark. A few even looked menacing in the budding light.

It was a bust of a morning thus far. At least until the usual huffing of an animal nearby drew her attention. Near the two-story shop at the end, a dog was sniffing around in the snow. He was dark, massive, and mangy looking. A stray had better days. If it weren't for the bright maroon collar and antlers on the top of its head, she would have assumed he was the town tramp.

"What are you doing out here, boy?" She asked as the animal gazed at her.

It skipped over and panted as it sat in front of her. "You're not so bad close up," she insisted while patting its head.

Its tongue lulled out and closed his eyes while she scratched his face. "Padfoot likes to lick his own butt," a small voice announced.

Hermione startled and glanced behind her to see the boy in a ratty hat. "Oh?" she asked while standing up.

"Mhm, and he chews on shoes," the boy mused as he swung his feet while sitting on the bench. "You're the lady with the car. Sorry, we almost killed you," he mumbled with a pout.

"That's alright, I wasn't," she said with a smile.

Hermione looked around for someone searching for the boy, but the town was empty. The woman decided the best recourse would be to sit down with him until help arrived. The bag was shifted to the other side of the bench as she reclined.

"What book do you have there?" Hermione asked.

The boy tilted his head and raised his worn volume. "My mum's favorite. Arabian Nights."

"That's a good one. I like King Arthur, too," Hermione said.

"Me too, but dad says that knights and wizards don't exist anymore," the boy sighed with a pout.

"Well, do you believe they do?"

The boy shrugged. "People aren't nice to different people, that's why they don't exist anymore."

Perceptive.

Hermione stuck out her hand and smiled. "My name is Hermione. What's yours?"

The boy gasped and grinned. "My name is Teddy! You have beautiful hair. Do you always have curly hair, or do you change it? My mum used to change her hair all the time. That's what Grandmother told me. She always liked to color it and make it different. Oh, and she would knock things over all the time."

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "No, I was born with it like this."

"This one time, at school, there was this girl with blond hair. She said her mum's hair was blond, and she wished and wished and wished for hers to be, and then it was. Do you think that's possible?"

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe. I think that we can manifest what we dream if we hold on tight to it."

Teddy laughed and nodded. "I like that, Hermione. You are smart, like my dad. He reads books so big I can't even see the end!"

Hermione was about to reply when the bell near the cafe jingled. "Hermione, it's freezing! Get inside and get a cuppa," George shouted with a smile.

"I'll see you later, alright?" Hermione asked while standing.

Teddy grimaced but nodded. "Okay, but people always say that and never come to see me."

Hermione paused her feet and scowled down at the bundled child. "How about this; you tell me where I can say hello, and I'll come by and do so."

Teddy grinned and waved at the shop on the end. "The bookshop! Me and Padfoot work there with my dad."

"Okay then, it's a date. I'll see you later, and maybe you can help me pick out a present for my nephews," Hermione laughed and went to the cafe.

George frowned at Hermione as she entered the shop. "Whatcha talking to Teddy so long for?"

"He seemed to be alone and bored," Hermione said while bouncing her shoulders.

George snorted and walked around the counter. "Poor kid. He's probably bored to death in that bookshop. None of the other kids like to read."

"A travesty," Hermione sighed as she sat down on a stool. "Where's thing two?"

"Sleeping in. He'll be down in an hour. What brings you home, Hermione?" George asked with a grin.

Hermione puffed as she reached for the cup he slid on the bar. "A mess of trouble, I assume."

"It's good to have you back. We all missed you."

"You can't miss what isn't there anymore, Georgie. This isn't my home," Hermione mumbled.

"Well, my ear is gone, but I still miss it," he retorted.

Hermione sipped her tea and sighed. "Touche, Wise Crack."

"It's all good, Swotty Witch. We'll work our magic on you yet," he snickered and wiped the counter. "You are staying for Christmas, right?"

"Yes, just until Harry isn't laid up. Gin asked," Hermione sighed.

George rolled his eyes and set down an envelope from his pocket. "Last month's rent. I'll find you, new tenants, next year."

"Thank you."

He scratched his chin and pointed at the bag. "You aren't expecting to work, are you? We've been working on the cafe, and the internet is down."

Hermione groaned and pulled out her phone. She had one bar of signal. "How am I supposed to get this done if I can't even send an email?"

George shrugged. "Well, you can see if Teddy's dad ever got his up and running. He doesn't open until eight."

"Why was Teddy outside the cafe?" Hermione questioned as she checked the time. Seven fifty.

"He waits until opening. The boy loves to skip inside after being out in the cold," George laughed with a wink.

"Why?"

"Maybe you should go find out? He's an odd fella."

"Teddy?" Hermione huffed.

George shook his head. "No, not the boy. The owner. Harry likes him quite a bit."

There was a story that Hermione wasn't privy to, and the Weasley wasn't about to give spoilers. She could see this as plain as day. "Maybe I will pop over," Hermione conceded.

"Good plan, but first, let me tell you what's been going on here," George said with a grin.

Hermione bobbed her head. "I have time for a quick catch up."

* * *

It was eight-fifteen by the time they had finished talking about the last year. Hermione hated that she missed them so much, but it was so hard to come back. So much she missed out on and that she pined for, but life was never easy.

Her coat felt heavy as she maneuvered on the snow toward the tattered shop. The small sign above the door was fresh. It read _Marauder's Map. _It was an odd name for a book store, but she shrugged it off as she entered. The inside was warm and radiated the scent she missed. Old books with a hint of ink. She loved the scent that a lovely bookshop held, no matter what part of the world it was located.

There was no one at the counter, and the lights were a cozy tint as she prowled around the cases — what a quaint little place. The second floor had a winding metal staircase and likely more rows of books. As she continued on, there was a sitting area with a small wood-burning stove at the wall. There sat the boy with the dog on a fluffy bed.

"Hermione! You came just like you said you would!" He hollered and waved her over. "I was just telling Padfoot about dragons."

"What about dragons?" Hermione asked as she wandered over.

Teddy held up a book and smirked. "This is a whole book about them."

"Do you often read here, Teddy?" Hermione murmured as she sat down on the sofa.

The boy beamed and rocked his head. "I love books. Dad does too."

"Teddy, who's your friend?" A warm voice entered the space.

Hermione turned to see a man in a stitched up jumper. It was grey and shabby, but beneath his scars and unmanaged speckled hair, his green eyes were bright. The woman stood up and simpered as she wiped her hands on her coat. "Hello, I was just spending time with him while I wait to ask you about your internet."

The man rose his eyebrows and straightened his posture. "Oh, well, I could see if it's working."

"That would be most relieving. I have to send out an email for work," Hermione sighed.

He shifted on his feet and stepped toward her. "My name is Remus Lupin. The intelligent eight-year-old you've been sitting with is Teddy," Remus said as he reached out his hand.

Hermione took his hand and shook it. "Hermione Granger. I work at Law offices of Shacklebolt Inc."

Remus continued to shake her hand, and his eyebrows disappeared under his hair. "You're a lawyer at Kingsley's firm?"

"Yes, I've been there a bit of time. Since I finished school," Hermione murmured. "I was working as his secretary during school. I completed my courses in record time."

"Impressive," he paused and pulled away his hand with a grimace. "This is my shop," he announced.

Hermione glanced around and rocked her head. "It's nice," she mused.

"Nothing to write to London about, I know, but it's our little slice of heaven," Remus murmured.

Hermione took out her phone and winced. It was eight-thirty. "Do you think you can check your connection? I'm desperate to send out this email for work," she sighed when her vision returned to Remus.

The shop keeper smiled and nodded. "I'll return shortly."

When he disappeared, Teddy glanced up from his book and tore his hat off. "My dad is a superhero." He mused.

Hermione noted the teal hair and sat down as she pulled out her laptop. "Why is he a superhero?"

"Well," Teddy started as he held up a hand in front of him. "He had a trauma as a child," he paused and pressed a finger to his held out hand. "He talks to animals. He also can read minds, and he has his own fortress of solitude."

Hermione pinched down her smile as the laptop booted up. "Well, that's some circumstantial evidence."

"Mhm, my mum thought he was. She bought him this shop," Teddy said with a nod.

The woman tapped away at the keyboard while glancing over at the boy. "Well, that's a wonderful sentiment. Your mother must love you both greatly."

Teddy kicked his feet and set the book down. "Yeah."

Hermione had signed in and was digging for her documents as the notification that there was a nearby wifi connection available. The name was Shrieking Shack, and the woman snorted as she joined the unsecured network. The boy scooted closer as she was rushing through her notes and selecting the ones for Draco.

When she finally sent them out, Teddy pointed to her background. "I know them."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "That's my family. You see this person," she paused and pressed a finger to Molly in the family photo. "She refuses that I call her anything but Mum."

"They own the cafe with the wacky decorations," Teddy declared as he pointed to the twins.

"Yes, they do," Hermione laughed. "Harry helped them buy it."

"He's the Chief of Police. Did you know since he became chief, crime fell about 34%? That's a lot," Teddy said with a smirk.

"You're pretty smart," Hermione noted with a smirk.

Hermione's phone rang, and she exhaled as she noted the caller. The woman stood up and grimaced at the child. "Give me a moment, I'm going to answer this business call," she mumbled and walked away from the sitting area.

The phone connected, and she put it to her ear. "That's all you have?" Draco asked.

"Well, those are my former cases that echo this one. I also put in some hand notes I had scanned before leaving town. What more can I do for you, Malfoy?" Hermione questioned.

"You're ridiculous, Granger. This isn't anything close to those cases. Give me a break. I should have just called Shacklebolt."

Hermione huffed and knotted a fist. "Listen to me, you whinging wanker, I know what I'm doing, and you aren't going to speak to me like that," She growled.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it? Go cry to Kingsley like you did last time I called your bluff?" Draco snickered.

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek as she attempted to calm her anger. "Do your job and shut your largemouth, Malfoy. If you have a problem with this case, go into work like everyone else. Now, I'm hanging up," She snapped and hung up the call.

Hermione shoved the phone in her pocket and groaned. "What a tosser!" She hissed.

A hand landed on her shoulder, and Hermione jumped. When she turned, Remus was standing there with a large mug. "You seem tense, would you like some hot chocolate?"

Before she could reply, her phone went off. She checked the message to see Draco had texted her. It was a simple, four worded text. _'You're a sham, orphan.' _Hermione rolled her neck and shook her head. "No, thank you, I must be going."

Remus twitched his nose as he held up the cup. "Chocolate is the cure to many things, including insolent coworkers," he added.

Hermione released her grimace, and her lips curled. "Lucky for you that you don't have that, hm?"

"Very true," Remus chuckled. "Are you positive you can't stay for a cup? I hate to see you leave distressed."

"Rain check? I have to help my friend decorate their yard today."

Remus bobbed his head and shifted his tall frame from her. "Of course."

Hermione walked toward the sitting area, and Teddy was sitting at the laptop with the dog panting nearby. "Padfoot did it," Teddy grumbled as he pouted with guilt.

The laptop had opened her picture folder and was doing a slideshow. Hermione held back a laugh while shaking her head. "It's alright. That's just my family. It's been a wonderful morning, Teddy."

Teddy grinned and nodded. "You think we can do it again? Maybe we can have lunch?"

Smooth kid. Hermione giggled and patted his shoulder while closing her laptop. "Of course, it's a date."

"See that, dad, I have a date," Teddy smirked.

Padfoot stood up as Hermione stored her laptop away, slinging the bag on her shoulder. Hermione was about to turn to leave when the dog grunted and pushed by her, launching her into the large frame of the bookstore owner. Remus's cup shuddered, pouring hot chocolate all over Hermione's coat.

"Oh, no, I'm so sorry!" Remus huffed as he reached for a handkerchief in his pocket.

Padfoot disappeared out the door and barked, all the while the adults inside were struggling with the chaos. Remus was dabbing her coat as Hermione wiped the chocolate from her face.

"That's the second time that dog has caused me to have a beverage spilled," she grumbled.

"I'm sorry, he's completely a brute at times," Remus sighed. "I can have this cleaned for you."

"No, it's not necessary," Hermione said as she battled against his attack of cleaning up the chocolate.

"Please, it's the least I could do," Remus responded as he pulled the soiled cloth from her.

Hermione scowled up at him and groaned as she saw he wouldn't take no for an answer. The woman had always been decent at reading people, but unfortunately, this man seemed to be an enigma. "Fine," she voiced while unbuttoning the coat.

Remus placed the dirty coat over his arm and breathed. "I'll have it cleaned today. If you want to come by tomorrow to pick it up, I'll have it ready."

"I might be busy, but I'll pop by after," she said with a nod.

"Dad, ask for her number," Teddy hissed as he walked over.

Hermione covered her smile with a hand and noted the glower of the child.

Remus's cheeks were tinted with color as he tugged on his sweater collar with his free hand. "Well, I could drop it by for you if you would prefer."

The woman dug in her bag and handed Teddy her card. "There, so you can have your dad call me when you both want to drop off my coat."

Teddy beamed and waved the card. "Thanks, Hermione."

"I have to go shopping for a pregnant friend, so I have to dash," she said with a nod. "I hope you both have a good day."

"Happy Christmas, Hermione!" Teddy said with a wave as she moved to the door.

Hermione waved back and left with another glance at the odd Lupins in the warm bookshop. What a strange start to her stay… well, it could be worse, at least she was wearing a sweater under her coat. She shivered a bit as the cold air bit at her while marching toward the corner store.


	3. Three Deathly Hallows

_Three Deathly Hallows_

Hermione was up to her ears in snow. After decorating the tree yesterday, she decided the warm and fuzzy family decorating could be left to the wayside. She enjoyed the manual labor and her best friend's quiet acceptance that she just needed to be alone.

Stupid reindeer. The woman struggled to place them on the snow piles. Absolute ballocks. She groaned in the large jumper and tossed her scarf off. This was why she owned a flat in London.

"What are you looking at?" Hermione spat at the Santa Claus in a sleigh.

Between her fixing her hair in a ponytail and glaring at the plastic man, she thought he winked at her. Hermione's eyebrows tightened as she stared at it. Maybe her mind was going? A loud barking brought her from the staredown. Hermione pivoted just in time to block some of the large dog's launch at her, landing her in the snow pile she just made.

"Off! Get off!" Hermione ordered as the animal licked her face as she was pinned in the snow.

Padfoot barked at her and nosed her face before continuing his attack.

"Padfoot! Get off her!" Teddy's voice sounded in the yard.

The dog lifted his face to glance over at the boy. His substantial body caused the woman to struggle in the snow. "Teddy, get him off me," Hermione declared as she tried to fix the hat over her eyes.

"Pads, get off," A stern voice echoed.

The dog climbed off the woman, and she grappled in the snow. She fixed her vision just in time to see a gloved hand out in front of her. Hermione looked to see Remus Lupin offering her assistance with a dry cleaner bag in his other arm. Hermione breathed and took his hand, only to be yanked from the snow and nearly into the man.

He pressed down a smile as he helped her right herself. "What are you two doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I invited them over for lunch," Harry's voice came from the house.

Hermione glanced over with a scowl. "Why would you do that?"

Teddy clapped and raced to the man on crutches. "Uncle Harry! Oh, I brought you a book on wizards!"

Hermione mouthed 'Uncle Harry,' to her friend, who was smiling. "When I found out that Remus was a friend of my dad's, I invited them to come visit. They liked the town so much they stayed."

The woman glanced at the man looming near her and scowled. "You were friends with James Potter?"

Remus chuckled and ran a gloved hand over the back of his head. "Not as old as I look, I'm sure."

"Teddy, James, and Albus are inside playing with legos, why don't you show them how it's done?" Harry asked.

Teddy tapped his cheek and nodded. "I suppose that's feasible, Uncle Harry," He agreed and went inside.

"Where does that kid come up with that stuff?" Harry laughed.

Remus walked up and handed Harry the bag. "You mind taking this in? I'll help her finish the decorations," Remus said.

"No, that's alright. I don't mind doing it alone, Remus," Hermione sighed.

Harry took the coat and waved. "I'll send Gin out with some hot chocolate." He hobbled inside and left the woman grimacing in the yard.

Remus looked around and nodded. "You've gotten plenty done already."

Hermione ignored him and mended the hole in the hill she was making. Remus walked up next to her and assisted in her mission. There was something sitting between them as she scowled.

"I'm only doing this because Ginny asked," Hermione announced.

"I can understand that," Remus murmured.

Hermione slapped more snow on the mound and pinched her lips. "I don't even like Christmas."

"You don't?" Remus questioned.

"No, I find it superficial and ridiculous," Hermione huffed. "I see enough discrimination and awfulness during the holidays. People are worse during this time of year, it seems."

There was another silence as Hermione was building stairs on the hill to put Santa on the crest.

"I was a Professor at Hogwarts for a year a few years ago," Remus declared. "It was a pleasant glance at the innocence of our future."

Hermione looked over at him. The book store owner was placing decorations in the snow pile as he molded the design. The sunlight brought a new look to the man as he worked. The scars on his face were silver and bright. His speckled brown hair was attractive in a bookish way as it was left unmanaged on his head.

"You were friends with Harry's father?" Hermione asked.

Remus nodded as he moved to grab the Santa. "We were friends in school. We went to Hogwarts as well. I lost James and Lily in the house fire, not knowing about Harry's welfare. Sirius was placed in jail for the crime he didn't commit. The man that caused the arson was our friend, but he left Sirius to take the blame."

Hermione stood up and scowled as she watched him move the decoration to the hill. "That's horrible."

"Yes, even more so when Sirius got out on appeal, and we found out he had cancer. He got me the dog when we knew it was terminal. I lost him in about a year. If it weren't for his extended family being there to help with that blow, I wouldn't have made it."

"Jesus, Remus, you've been through hell," Hermione sighed.

He smiled while packing snow around the sleigh. "It could have been far worse. I'm at peace with the tragedies of my life. They have been quite extensive."

Hermione walked toward the lined-up reindeer and fixed their collars. "I can understand that."

They were silent again, and Hermione had shifted some of the snowmen's arms. She didn't see that he had stopped his fiddling to watch her. Hermione was prickly and a bit crisp, but there was warmth in her depths. He had seen it as she spoke to his son.

"Teddy is a different type of child. You and your wife must be proud," Hermione murmured as she fixed the carrot in the last snowwoman's face.

"Yes, I'm quite proud. He's intelligent but kind," Remus said with a smile.

She stopped and glanced over at the decorations. Her eyes never met the book store owner, but she examined their work before pulling out a page. Hermione had mapped out how she was going to decorate the yard. Remus took great care to walk over and see the mystery plan.

"Oh, that's quite elaborate, Hermione. You're an extensive planner," He mused.

She grinned and finally glanced up at him. "Well, if you don't have a plan, it will turn out haphazard."

"We best put our good foot forward. There won't be enough light for me to get on the roof."

Her eyebrows scrunched as she smirked. "Why, Mr. Lupin, aren't you a hero among bookish men."

"One can only try," Remus replied with a shift of his head.

A loud beeping interrupted the moment, and Remus breathed. "I have to take this," he announced.

Remus walked away from her and lifted his flip phone to his ear. "Hello, dear. What's wrong?"

Dear. Hermione shook herself from the warm feelings the man was summoning. Had she forgotten that he was married? Well, maybe…

"Oh, yes, he's enjoying time with Harry's kids. Did you need me to bring something home for dinner?" Remus asked.

Hermione placed the page away in her pocket as she continued with her work. Soon the plastic trees were righted between the snow people.

"No, he's at the shop while I'm out. It's Christmas, and he needs some pocket money. I promised I would close shop for him."

The young woman could help but to be intrigued with the half-conversation. Remus was standing taller and gazing up at the sky. A gloved hand was in his jacket pocket. His back was to her, but she could imagine he was analyzing some unknown thought.

"Yes, I promised we would go visit her before Christmas. If you're feeling up to it, we'll take the trip."

Hermione yanked out some of the golden garland from a box and was winding it around the reindeer. It was beautiful, and she planned on it, tying the whole look together in the yard.

Remus changed his posture and cupped the phone. "I'm not going to talk about that here. I'm at Harry's house. Please don't suggest that," he hissed.

Hermione turned from him and covered her mouth. Had Teddy talked about her to his mother? That was not something she wanted while she was visiting. An angry wife wasn't on her list to deal with during the holidays. It would also explain the lack of text message before him staging a drop by. Oh, boy, she wasn't prepared for that type of chaos.

"I will talk to you later," Remus said and cleared his throat. "Sorry, I had to deal with that."

Hermione didn't turn to him as she waved. "Family first."

"It's a bit hard, but family is most certainly a priority. I thought a bulk of my life that I wouldn't have more than my friends and their legacies," Remus sighed as he snagged another strand of garland.

She stopped and breathed. "I haven't been decent to my family as of late," Hermione confessed.

"Is there a reason?" Remus questioned as he fixed the strand.

Hermione side-glanced him and twitched her nose. "I lost something a handful of years ago. Since then, it hasn't been the same."

"That's difficult, I'm sorry," Remus sighed.

"I don't see the point in connecting with people," Hermione grumbled. "They all just leave at some point."

Remus ran a glove over his beard and rolled his shoulders. "I could understand that."

"You can say that, but you have a family," Hermione mumbled as she yanked a bit too hard on the garland.

"What happened to you?" Remus asked.

Hermione shuffled the strand over the edge of the sled and kept her back turned to him. "I lost my parents."

"But you have your friends," Remus suggested as he approached her.

"Yeah," she grumbled.

"There's more to the story?" Remus questioned.

Hermione shook her head. "Of course, there is. Ron and I broke it off two weeks before," she paused and turned to him with glittering eyes. "The last thing my mom told me was, 'don't worry, your career is more important. Have a Happy Christmas. We'll always love you, no matter what.' I was told on Christmas Eve that their plane went down."

Remus's expression was grave as he touched her cheek. "I'm so sorry, Hermione."

Hermione breathed while shaking her head. "It's alright. I've learned to cope."

"Have you? Are you positive?"

Hermione let her vision fall as a tear trailed to his glove. "No, but I try."

"You're a sweet and intelligent woman. Teddy wouldn't stop talking about you yesterday," Remus said with a gentle tone.

"Thank you," Hermione murmured.

Remus tipped her chin up, and her eyes reached his face. It was the most tender thing anyone could have done. He was forcing her to connect with him, and that small tug in her chest made her wish he didn't. Not because she didn't want to come to the crest of her issues, but because he was just too kind, and too unavailable.

"You have so much kindness to give the world. Don't give up on it because the world has been tough on you. We are never given anything more than we can handle, even if it takes someone else to shoulder the burden for a while."

Hermione bit her lip and attempted to look away, but a finger stroking her cheek drew her attention back. Remus's eyes were electric but still retained tenderness as he stared at her. This bubble was building around them until she felt the firm curvature of his ring in the glove.

"You two feel like hot chocolate?" Ginny called from the porch.

The young woman pulled away and breathed deep as she turned to her friend. "That sounds delightful."

Ginny's eyebrow was arched in question, but Hermione ignored it as she bound up to reach for a mug. "You two catching up on a book collection? Hermione has a huge selection," Ginny offered.

Remus reached for the other cup and smirked. "You read more than law books, Hermione?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled. "Of course, you couldn't take a book out of my hand through school."

"Me neither," Remus grumbled before sipping the hot chocolate.

Ginny glanced between them as she held the empty tray. "Did you know that Remus English at Hogwarts?"

Hermione scowled at her with a potent expression. What was her friend playing at? "He told me he taught at Hogwarts. I didn't know it was English."

Remus cleared his throat. "Well, I suppose we best be on with the rest of the yard. We still have lights to string," He declared before sipping the cup and setting it on the tray. "Thank you, Ginny."

The book store owner stepped off the porch and began shoveling snow on the other side of the yard. Hermione scowled back at her friend, and Ginny sighed. "He is a bit of a recluse," Ginny whispered.

The missing dog bound out by Ginny and launched himself at the snow pile that Remus was making. He barked and snarled at the snow, causing Remus to laugh and shovel the mutt with more powder. Hermione's lips curled as she watched the reserved man turn into a youth in moments. If he could find a way back to happiness, maybe she could too.

* * *

It was late by the time Hermione came back inside after lunch. Remus was still outside and had reinforcements to put up the lights. Her services were no longer needed. Instead, she found herself enjoying spending time with the children, as Ginny insisted on cooking. She was getting more restless as time ticked by each day.

A blanket and books were a sound decision as James and Albus watched a cartoon. Teddy was curled up next to her and reading a book with illustrations. He kept glancing at her after a while, and Hermione set her book down.

"What's on your mind?" Hermione questioned.

Teddy tilted his head as he turned toward her on the sofa. "Hermione, what is Christmas really about?"

Hermione's eyebrows rose as she twitched her nose. "Well, what's Christmas to you, Teddy?"

"My dad told me it's about the spirit of giving. That's why Santa Claus brings us toys."

"That's a reasonable argument, but I was asking you," Hermione said.

Teddy placed his book on the coffee table and breathed. "Well, I think it's about love."

Hermione smiled and tapped her cheek with a finger. "Then what's your argument for your response."

"If there's any reason to give and be with family, then why not love? That's why you made the yard so pretty with my dad, isn't it?" Teddy asked with a tilt to his head.

She touched his shoulder and nodded. "Love is always the answer, Teddy. Even when it hurts."

The boy laughed and bundled the blankets to his body. "You're so smart, Hermione. I wish you would come visit my house so I can show you all my books. I have a whole room just for them."

"Maybe some other time, lovely," Hermione sighed. "I'm sure your mum might have something to say about that," she finished with a grin.

Teddy scowled and shook his head. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"What are you two talking about, son?" Remus said.

Hermione turned to see Remus had walked into the sitting room. She felt the heat build in her cheeks as she noted his attire. Remus had stripped his jumper and was now in a handsome buttoned maroon shirt.

"We were talking about mum," Teddy mused.

Remus frowned, and his jaw tightened. "Well, that's an interesting subject."

"Would mum have an issue with Hermione coming to see the house, dad?" Teddy asked.

Remus straightened his shirt and hemmed. "Teddy, let's gather your things. Dinner will be ready soon, and I still need to go by the pharmacy before it closes."

"But, dad," Teddy started to argue as he climbed off the sofa.

"Enough, Edward. Let's go," Remus growled and glowered at Hermione. "We have to go home," he said and pivoted before marching from the room.

Hermione felt punched in the chest. She didn't mean to impose, and she had just upset someone who cared about her. Remus cared about her enough to dig deeper than any stranger ever tried. Another reason to avoid this town she guessed. The woman groaned and tossed her body to the sofa and covered her face. Boy, she hated the holidays.


	4. Four Hippogriffs

_Four Hippogriffs_

Hermione wasn't looking forward to her tasks for the day. She had no choice but to go into town again, this time it was to write a few emails to Kingsley about the case Draco was working on. What was the purpose of her even visiting? She was inept with her family. Hermione couldn't even summon the cheer for the children today. It was hopeless.

The woman bristled in her clean coat as she climbed from her car. It was a brisk late morning, and the small town was bursting with activity. There was the tree lighting ceremony to be had, and everyone was whistling with happiness. Last week's snow brought on a new atmosphere for the joyful townspeople.

It was enough to make her nauseous.

The snow crunched under her boots as she crossed the street and went toward the Weasley Wheezes Wateringhole. She had told them how ridiculous the name was, but they never listened to her. The door chimed as she entered, and to her dismay, Remus was sitting at the far end of the place with his son and an older woman.

"Oi, get your cute arse over here, Hermione," Fred shouted as he noted her from beyond the counter.

Hermione smiled and ignored the faces that flew in her direction. "My wicked almost brother," she said with a wink.

Fred leaned over the counter as she sat down. "Now, what's a gorgeous, intelligent, stiff woman like you doing in these parts? Georgie told me you were here, but I thought he was yankin' my stones."

Hermione pulled out her laptop and sighed. "Work, per usual. How about something normal to drink?"

"Vanilla latte with extra foam?" He asked while bouncing his eyebrows.

"If that's a hard stretch," she groaned. "I had the worst time sleeping last night.

Fred moved toward the espresso machine and tilted his head. "Why's that? I know you haven't been talking to my brother, so no one's whinging in your ear."

"Holidays," Hermione murmured as she booted up the laptop. "George told me you fixed the net for me, right?"

"I did. I promised I would and have done so," He declared over the frother.

Hermione was silent a moment as she connected to the wifi. "Fred, how's your girlfriend doing?"

Fred grinned as he sat the large mug in front of her. "Decent. We don't see each other as much as I'd like. She's living in London while finishing up her certification."

"That's a pity," Hermione declared as she reached for her cup. "She'll be back soon?"

Fred bent over the counter and nodded. "Soonish. Family out there has her torn. Hey, I have a fantastic idea. How about when I get off, we go shopping for the kids? I haven't gotten little Fred anything yet. I know you well enough to know you probably have all yours done."

Hermione sipped her cup and shook her head. "No, I actually don't. November was barmy with finishing that case with the superstore. I haven't even had time to breathe. Probably why Kingsley sent me on holiday."

"I wish you would relax some, Hermione. You're so busy that you don't see the life you're letting pass you by," Fred murmured.

Hermione was typing away as she chanced a gaze at him. "It's better that way. I'm damaged goods."

"Jesus," he paused while shaking his head. "You don't understand. You're more than any man deserves if you would only give yourself a chance."

She had sent out her first email before giving him her full attention. "That maybe so, but most men are boys, and the rest are quite happy in their own situations. I'm tired of boys who have no loyalty."

"Boys, you mean my brother? When's the last time you dated anyone?" Fred questioned.

Hermione tightened her lips. "A while."

"When's the last time you," he stopped and ducked closer to her. "Shagged anyone," he whispered.

Her cheeks tinted. "A little less time than that."

"So she's not completely hopeless. She just doesn't like to teach boys to be men," Fred announced and waved a hand at her dramatically as he stood.

Hermione lowered her head and glowered. "Would you keep your voice down," she hissed.

Fred laughed and pointed at the family in the corner. "They're the only ones here, and I don't think they mind. Right Drom?"

"I love a bit of gossip, Freddrick," a smooth feminine voice replied.

Hermione groaned and beckoned him closer. "Alright, alright!" she snapped. "I made the fatal mistake of sleeping with someone two years ago. It cost me more than I needed it to."

Fred indulged his love for stories and returned to his perch across from her. "And? Who was it?"

Hermione winced and breathed. "He was married and told me he was separated from his wife. Spoiler, he wasn't. I'm a magnet for the unavailable or clueless," she whispered.

"Do we know him?" Fred asked.

Hermione tugged her hat off and nodded. "He's a father of one of my coworkers."

Fred almost fell off the counter. He started laughing so thoroughly. "You shagged someone's dad at your firm? Who's? McLaggin's? No, no, that's too easy. Corner's? I'm dying," he chuckled.

"Malfoy's," Hermione grumbled.

Fred's laughter was even louder as he wiped tears from his eyes. "Did he find out you shagged his dad?" He inquired loudly.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder, and her cheeks only painted more of her mortification. The family was staring at them, and she was confident they could hear a portion of their conversation now. She wished she had a spell or curse, or even a coat to turn invisible.

"Keep it down," she snapped when turning back to the Weasley. "He did, and so did his wife. I was drunk and made a poor decision. A rarity for me."

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but I just thought you'd end up with some professor at uni. I never thought you'd sleep with some smug wanker who pride's himself on being a prat," Fred settled as he wiped the counter with a rag.

Hermione sipped her latte and nodded. "Me too, Fred. I suppose even I am susceptible to wanting comforts of being appraised and found desirable."

"Malfoy, give you a hard time for it?"

"Yes, and still does," Hermione sighed.

Fred shrugged. "He probably wanted to shag you as well."

"Why is everything about shagging with you? Can't we have a normal conversation in a family establishment without going over my love life?"

A form settled next to her, and Hermione cringed. It was the woman that was sitting with Remus.

"My grandson would love another hot chocolate, Freddrick," Drom declared as she set down the empty holiday mug.

Fred tossed two fingers off his forehead and smirked. "At your service, Drom."

Drom turned to the woman who was typing on her laptop again. "Lucius Malfoy is a tosser," she said.

Hermione winced and looked to the older woman. "He is."

"And you are not the only woman to be lied to by him. I should know, he's married to my sister," Drom told her with a scowl. "My name is Andromeda Tonks," she said while offering her hand.

Hermione stopped her work and shook it. "I'm Hermione Granger. It's lovely to meet you."

"I know who you are," Andromeda said with a smile. "My grandson won't stop talking about you."

Hermione glanced behind the woman to see Teddy wave before picking up his pencil. "He's a special boy. Very intuitive," Hermione said when returning her eyes to Andromeda.

Andromeda tapped her cheek and smirked. "I like you, Miss Granger. Harry had told us stories of his friends in school, but it's nice to put a face to the name."

"So, you moved to town with Remus and your daughter?" Hermione questioned.

Andromeda's lips thinned as Fred set down the mug. "I came after my husband died."

Hermione pouted and touched her arm. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Andromeda exhaled and patted her hand with her free one. "It's all a part of time, darling. How about you join us tonight for the festivities? You can bring Ginny along with the children."

"Oh, I don't know. Christmas isn't my thing," Hermione sighed.

Andromeda straightened her form and pulled away with a smile. "Then we shall make it not about Christmas. We will make it about the children. Teddy would appreciate the gesture."

Hermione inhaled and nodded. "Alright, I will tell Ginny. She wanted to go, but Harry, being laid up, stopped her efforts."

The older woman laughed and clung to the hot chocolate. "Well, you will be saving Christmas for more than a few at that point. I look forward to seeing you."

"Likewise," Hermione murmured, and Andromeda went back to her table.

Hermione faced her laptop and scowled at the half-written email. Work suddenly seemed more complicated. She heard the quiet cheering of the boy at the table and smiled. Hermione had to admit. She really enjoyed his amusement.

"So, when did you become a joiner?" Fred snickered.

Hermione tore her eyes from the screen and shrugged. "It sounded like a good idea."

Fred bounced his eyebrows and rested against the counter. "You have a bit of a fancy for his dad?" He whispered.

Hermione's cheeks bloomed with color. "No, and like I said before, unavailable men are not going to remain my type," She breathed.

Fred tossed his hand in the arm. "A spade is a spade is a bloody spade. You're emotionally unavailable."

Hermione began to hammer away at the keys as she scowled. "This conversation is over. I have work to do, and so do you."

"Fine, fine, I'll leave it be," Fred sighed. "I'm off at two if you want to still shop."

"We'll have to make it quick. I need to get back to Harry's and change. It's going to be chilly tonight."

Fred just winked and sauntered off toward the pastry case. A few people came in from the cold to get hot drinks, and he became occupied with their orders. Giving Hermione the chance to finish her work. However, she was aware enough to notice the Lupins and Andromeda leave the cafe after paying. The classic gold band around Remus's ring finger wouldn't be ignored.

* * *

Screaming and shouting led to the Potter children in a rush to get dressed and their mother along with them. When Hermione said she would drive them into town for the Christmas tree lighting, they were beyond ecstatic. That left Hermione plenty of time to wrap the gifts she bought in town.

Harry wandered into the study as Hermione was tying a bow around one for Albus. "Hey, how are you? Fred said you had a decent day.

Hermione gestured to the sofa that was pristine from her tidy need to fix the room when she got up. "It was decent. Sit so your arms don't get tired."

"I heard that Drom invited you out tonight. I'm glad you both met," Harry said as he maneuvered his crutches and sat down.

"She's an interesting woman."

Harry tapped the sofa arm and hummed. "Have you spoken to Remus since you both worked on the yard? The decorations are amazing."

"No, I have not," Hermione huffed.

"He's quite different. Like you," Harry mused.

Hermione glared over at him and moved the present away from her on the floor. "I don't have anything to say on the subject of Remus Lupin, Harry."

"Did he upset you?" Harry questioned.

"No," she stopped and rocked her head. "Yes, actually, he did. He's a typical man."

The snappy reply caused Harry's eyebrows to launch toward his messy hair. "What happened?"

"I don't need a reminder of how awful my choices are," Hermione spat.

"Er, Hermione, I think I'm a bit lost," Harry grumbled as he tugged at his sweater collar.

Ginny poked her head inside the room and smiled. "We're ready when you are," she announced.

Hermione breathed as she stood up. "I'm going to take them to town."

Harry rocked his head and stood up, gripping his crutches. "Do try to have a good time?"

"I'll try," Hermione mumbled and helped her friend to get settled before leaving the house.

* * *

The whole place was beautiful and decorated when they walked into the square. The Hogwarts choir was singing. People were offering baked goods for a sale… it was lovely. Hermione felt the angst leave her as she helped Ginny down the sideway. The children were racing off to get their face painted when Hermione found a decent spot for them to sit.

George and Fred were dressed in goofy elf costumes as Arthur was in a large chair surrounded by presents. He dressed as Santa Claus for the young children every year after his retirement. Since the twins had been so successful with their small franchise, they made sure their father, who worked so hard for them, was given time to enjoy life a bit.

Ginny giggled and pointed to Arthur waving. "You realize you're going to have to go say hello. My mum is likely around somewhere."

Hermione wrapped her arm around Ginny as they sat on the bench. "Right now, I'm here to help you, so that's my excuse."

"Hermione, you came!" A scream was heard over the jubilation.

The woman glanced around and caught sight of Teddy just in time. He was racing across the clearing toward her. Hermione climbed from her chair and grabbed the boy as he skidded on some ice. "Teddy, you almost slipped," she laughed.

"I'm so utterly happy that I forgot," Teddy simpered.

"Come here and give your aunt a squeeze, kid," Ginny said as they parted.

Teddy skipped over and embraced her before patting her swollen belly. "Little cousin Lily. I hope you come for Christmas. That's my wish."

"Hold on to your wishes, Teddy. I don't want her to come on Christmas," Ginny giggled.

"Hermione, darling, I'm so glad you came," Andromeda's voice drew Hermione from the conversation.

She turned to see her and Remus approaching. "Ginny was happy to get out," Hermione said with a smile.

"Hello, Hermione," Remus mumbled with a small smile.

Hermione rocked her head. "Hello, Remus."

Andromeda arched her eyebrow before turning to Ginny. "Where are your children?"

"They went to get their faces painted. See, James looks like he is getting blue snowflakes," Ginny gestured to the picnic table near the unlit Christmas tree.

"How about we take a walk that way and see if Edward would like to try?" Andromeda suggested.

"Grandmother, I'm far too old for that now," Teddy sighed.

Hermione snorted and brushed her hair from her neck. Well, I'm not. I want to get mine done," she said.

Teddy bristled and rushed over to her. "Oh, can we?"

Ginny laughed and rolled her eyes. "Without even trying, she's all the children's favorite."

Hermione ducked down to the child and winked. "It's because we need to hold onto a bit of joy, right?"

Teddy gasped and took her hand. "Come on, let's go try to build a snowman too!"

"Hold your fa-la-la's, kid. I need help getting up," Ginny grunted.

Remus walked by the pair and reached for Ginny's hand. "Let me assist you."

"Thank you, Remus. You're always so kind," Ginny said.

Andromeda slid her arm around the pregnant woman's when she was righted on her feet. "You and I will take it a bit slow. Remus, dear, go on with Hermione and Teddy."

Remus frowned at the older woman before sighing. "As long as you two are alright."

"Come on, dad, let's go!" Teddy shouted as Hermione stood up.

She was nearly being dragged by the excitable eight-year-old. "Learn anything new today?" Hermione asked as he swung her arm.

"I learned what the word 'hopeless,' means. You're not hopeless, Hermione. I think you're brilliant," Teddy declared.

Hermione cleared her throat. Obviously, he was listening a bit too intently to her conversation at the cafe. "Why, thank you," she responded.

"He also learned what prat means," Remus said from behind them as they reached the table.

"Oh," Hermione sighed.

Hermione was struck with another blow. Luna was the one available to paint faces.

"Hermione, it's so nice to see you. Did you come to get Teddy's face painted?" Luna asked with a dreamy smile.

"No, she's going to get hers done first. Ladies first, that's what my dad says," Teddy declared with a nod.

Hermione might die.

"That is very true, son," Remus said as he stood next to her.

Hermione sat down, and Luna tilted her head. "You look stressed. I hope you aren't worried about the tree not lighting. There were no gremlins, I checked before sitting down," Luna murmured.

"No, definitely not," Hermione said with a curl to her lips.

Teddy sat down across from Luna and watched as she cleaned her brushes. "You are unusual. I like it," he announced.

Remus huffed as he sat down across from Hermione. "I'm sorry, he has no filter," Remus grumbled.

"I don't mind," Luna responded with a nod. "Honesty is better than lying."

"What are you getting, Hermione?"

"I don't know. Surprise me, Luna," Hermione sighed.

Luna nodded, and Hermione was forced to look at Remus. He was fidgeting and seemed slightly uncomfortable. Even in the patched trench coat that he should have been warm in on this steller winter night, he pulled it closer to his form.

"So, how long have you two been dating?" Luna asked.

Hermione nearly swallowed her own tongue as the woman started painting her face.

"We're not," Remus grumbled.

"Dating? Like boyfriend and girlfriend? My dad doesn't have a girlfriend," Teddy mused.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I made this awkward," Luna voiced in the same dreamy tone.

"It's alright, Luna," Hermione murmured.

"My dad hasn't had a girlfriend since my mum went to heaven," Teddy added.

Hermione's eyes grew as she saw Remus glance away from the table.

"My mum went to heaven too. I'm sorry about that, Teddy," Luna declared as she dipped her brush in more paint.

Teddy leaned on the table to watch the odd woman paint. "That's alright. I still talk to her every night. Grandmother tells me stories all the time about her."

Remus cleared his throat and pulled his scarf loose. "Well, aren't you a sharer tonight," He huffed when turning to his son.

"I like that tradition a lot. It keeps her around," Luna said and pulled away from Hermione. "An angel. Probably more like a child's ornament, but I try," she finished with a smile.

Hermione glanced at her old school friend and nodded. "Thank you," she said.

Teddy launched from the bench and replaced Hermione on the seat. "Me next, please?"

Hermione shuffled her feet, and Remus stood up. "We're going to take a stroll, alright, Teddy? Your grandmother and aunt will be here."

Teddy bounced his head before Luna got started. "Okay, dad."

Remus gestured the lingering pair over and turned to Hermione. "I could use a hot chocolate. Would you like one?"

"I would," Hermione mumbled.

Remus started off toward the table across the way with beverages. He sighed as Hermione fell in step next to him. "Sometimes, my son is too much," he said.

"Remus, why didn't you tell me? You shared your whole story with me but left that out," Hermione said as they were a distance from the table.

Remus rubbed the back of his neck and breathed. "I don't bring her up in conversation much."

Hermione rocked her head. "I can understand that."

He stopped their trek, and she turned to him. "I just want you to know. I wasn't trying to hide the fact that my wife died."

"You kind of did," Hermione mumbled. "But I don't hold that against you. It's not something you learn to cope with."

Remus nodded and ran a gloved hand over his face. "I would like you to trust me as a friend. I don't have many of them anymore, and I think we could be. As long as I didn't bugger it up."

She held out her hand and beamed up at him. "You didn't. My name is Hermione Granger. I'm socially inept, work too much, and love to read."

He smirked and took her hand before shaking it. "I'm Remus Lupin. I own the bookstore in town, tend to keep to myself, and have an addiction to chocolate."

"I'm glad we could be friends, Mr. Lupin."

"No more than I, Miss Granger."


	5. Five Golden Snitches

Five Golden Snitches

Hermione had decided after last night going so well, to spend some time with her best friend. There was a significant take away from the light conversation she and Remus made; she needed her family. Hermione had spent so much time fighting against the cruelties of the world. She forgot what it felt like to enjoy people.

So there they were. In the sitting room, drinking tea and talking about a subject she avoided. Family. Her friend turned into a wonderful man in a blink of her eyes.

"It's crazy. I've had long mental days due to the mayor retiring," Harry grumbled.

Hermione twitched her nose. "Did you ever think about running?" She questioned.

"No, I don't want to run a town. I don't mind keeping it safe, but running it, no."

"How's Gin taking it?" Hermione asked before sipping her tea.

Harry waved a hand and resituated. "Horribly. She says it's a wonder we even got pregnant because she doesn't see me."

Hermione crossed her legs and breathed. "That's rough, Harry."

"It is what it is. We knew when I was promoted that I could have months like this," Harry mumbled.

Hermione glanced at the window and gazed out at the decorations. Why couldn't everything be as simple as that day? Even nights like last night were a brief interlude between the chaos.

"How was your night?" Harry asked.

"It was wonderful. Remus taught me the constellations while the children played with snow," Hermione said as her eyes remained toward the window.

"He's quite something, isn't he? Well read, knowledgable, kind," Harry listed.

Hermione looked back at her friend with a scowl. "What are you getting at, Harry?"

Harry's eyebrows scrunched as he shrugged. "Just making conversation."

"Oh, really? It sounds like you're suggesting he's a good match," Hermione spat.

"No, nothing like that," Harry paused and twitched his nose. "I was just hoping you would be friends. He's like you and has tons of tragedy in his life. I just was hoping," he stopped when she growled.

"Listen, I know you and Ginny are hoping I stay, but let's be realistic. I'm about to become a partner at my firm, my work is in London, and if you get down to it, this town is the last place I'd ever want to live."

"Hermione, we miss you," Harry sighed.

She stood up and glowered down at him. "You don't understand," Hermione retorted and left the room.

Ginny was just walking down the staircase when Hermione was reaching for her coat. "Where are you going?"

"Out. I need some air," Hermione grumbled and reached for her purse.

"Okay," Ginny sighed.

* * *

The mile walk in the street wasn't too strenuous. She didn't feel like driving and needed to get away from these feelings. Her legs took her as her mind swam, but instead of walking into the cafe as she planned, she was at the bookstore. Stepping inside, she breathed and shifted in her coat.

"Hermione, what a pleasure," Remus's calm voice greeted her.

Hermione winced and pulled her hair from her neck. "I just want to read," she murmured.

Remus's eyes searched her face before nodding. "Alright. Padfoot is in the sitting area. Teddy stayed at home today."

She walked away from the counter and heard the bell from the door. Good. He wasn't going to come back and ask her what was wrong. The woman wasn't in the mood, explaining how her best friend's hope gave her deep guilt.

She found a dog-eared book on the table and collapsed on the loveseat next to the canine. He didn't jump up or greet her, just lifting his head with curiosity. Hermione reached over and patted his head before opening the volume to find one of her favorite classics. Someone was sentimental.

"It's not fair, you know? He asks me to stay, but it's so painful," Hermione sighed as she stroked Padfoot's ear.

Hermione breathed and flipped to a page within the book. A line she surely wouldn't have tripped on unless fated to do so. "'It is always the way of events in this life…no sooner have you got settled in a pleasant resting place, than a voice calls out to you to rise and move on, for the hour of repose is expired.'"

"'There is no happiness like that of being loved by your fellow-creatures, and feeling that your presence is an addition to their comfort.' Something like that," Remus's voice entered the space, causing her to snap the book shut.

Hermione pursed her lips as she gazed at the approaching man. "I didn't realize you enjoyed _Jane Eyre._"

Remus sat down in the armchair and smiled. "Former English teacher, Hermione."

"You understand? It's not fair of him to ask," Hermione grumbled.

"Only you can declare what is fair. He, however, is alotted his chance to say he misses you. You are one of his true companions. You also didn't give him the chance to comfort you in your time of need," Remus responded.

Hermione avoided his eyes and traced the book. "How do you afford to keep this shop open when this town doesn't read much?"

"I have a lucrative contract with Hogwarts. The previous mayor made positive of that. My contract will expire next year, so I'm hoping the next one is half as nice," Remus sighed.

"Wasn't this another book store previously?" Hermione asked.

"Flourish and Blotts. Mr. Blotts sold it to me and moved to the countryside," Remus responded.

Hermione set the book down on the table and breathed. "What would you do in my position?"

Remus crossed his legs and lounged in the chair. "I would respect my friend's feelings, but continue to do what makes my life my own."

Hermione's eyes glided over the gold ring on his finger before twitching her lips. "Doesn't your loss make you want to run as far away from it as you can?"

The man held up his hand and glanced at the ring. "Then what would that prove? This doesn't signify what I lost. It is proof of where I've been. I deeply and irrefutably loved my wife. She was the first woman I ever truly loved or thought could ever love me. I wasn't friends with Sirius out of coincidence. Children used to make fun of me for my scars. The Lyme Disease was debilitating at times. They saw this and became my first experience with love."

Hermione blinked as her lips peeled apart. "You were attacked by dogs as a child?"

"Wolves who carried the tick with them, I suppose. An underground exotic animal's smuggler lost a couple near my home when I was five. They didn't know I had Lyme Disease until I was six," Remus murmured. "That's why I chose to buy this book store. Nymphadora told me to do what I love and have control over my destiny. What do you love, Hermione?"

"I love," Hermione paused and scowled. She was content with her job, but did she love it? The hours were long, which she didn't mind, but she saw the worst of humanity daily. She was good at it. Hermione could sort out the truth and find the answers, but sometimes justice was thin. "I love helping people," she settled.

Remus smiled and nodded. "I could see that. You're the brightest woman I know."

"You haven't known me long. That novelty wears off," Hermione mumbled.

Remus tilted his head and frowned. "Do you always have to do that? Offer up a negative to a compliment."

"Yes, it's easier than you finding out later," Hermione said. "How do you remain such an endearing person? You've been through so much, but no one could argue differently with how lovely your son is."

Remus laughed and rocked his head. "My Teddy. He's everything I wished I could have been when I was younger. More actually. He carries Dora's light and charm."

"Now who's dodging a compliment?" Hermione retorted with a smirk.

"You have me there. I'm not used to beautiful women complimenting me," He mumbled.

Hermione's cheeks warmed as she cleared her throat. "I was offered a promotion at my firm. I don't foresee what Harry wants. He wishes I would move home, find someone to settle down with, and enjoy a smaller life."

"Smaller? No one says you need a smaller life. Maybe what he truly wishes if for your happiness and not hiding from ghosts. I know how to hide from them, as well. I did so many years after James and Lily died."

"What brought you from it?" Hermione questioned.

Remus smiled. "Love."

"Then who am I if I'm not who I was?" Hermione huffed.

"You have the answer. You're just frightened of the outcome. That's alright. It's normal to be scared of change, even if it's only to change how you feel about your past."

Hermione nodded and shifted on her seat. "Remus, you're absolutely brilliant. I find my world more palpable with you in it."

"And that is a compliment I most certainly will cherish. I'm glad I could help ease your mind," He replied.

"Would you take the promotion?"

Remus scowled at the woman, and his face skewed unnaturally. Whatever he was thinking about, it was a war that was visible to Hermione. What was he assessing in his witty mind?

"I would do what lights my passion," He finally said.

"What lights your passion?"

Remus climbed from his chair and maneuvered next to Hermione. When he sat down, she felt her heart thump in her ears. His arm moved around her, and when his body leaned closer, Hermione couldn't hide the blush that settled in her face. "Books," he responded and held up the volume when returning to his relaxed posture.

"Helping people is a broad umbrella," Hermione mumbled.

Remus's lips curled slightly as he gazed down at her. "Then what motivates your passion?"

"Protecting and safeguarding the innocent. I was viciously teased in school for being different," Hermione whispered.

"Why didn't you go into law enforcement like Harry and Ron?" Remus asked.

"I don't have it in me to catch the bad guys, only to enforce the laws."

"There you go surprising me again," Remus chuckled. "When I first saw you outside of Harry's house, I thought you were rigid. When my son told me about your chat in the snow, I was baffled."

Hermione tilted her head, and her hair rolled down her shoulder. "Well, I was quite upset at your son for almost running me over."

Remus brushed a curl from her cheek with a nod. "He has a habit of disturbing the waters a bit."

"He does," she whispered and noted their proximity.

"Would you like to come with me tonight? I have a small function I think you would enjoy."

Hermione blinked. "What kind of a function?"

Remus smirked. "One you'll enjoy. I don't want to spoil the surprise."

"Okay."

"Good, I'll send Drom and Teddy over with the uniform," Remus said before leaving her space.

Hermione scowled as she crossed her arms. "Uniform?"

"Trust me?" He asked.

Hermione searched his serene expression and exhaled. "Fine."

"I'll pick you up at seven after I've closed the book store. Try not to eat a heavy dinner. They serve plenty of refreshments."

"As long as you're not going to take me out sky gliding. I hate heights," Hermione grumbled.

Remus shook with laughter as he swayed his head. "I promise, no heights."

Hermione stood up and adjusted her coat. "Alright, then I'll see you at seven."

Remus took her hand and rose from the loveseat. He towered over her, but she didn't feel intimidated. Hermione quite liked that he framed her form like the presence of a man. This calm, masculine energy radiated from Remus and took her by surprise each time.

"I can't wait," he replied with a nod.

She swallowed and pulled away. "Goodbye."

Leaving was the best recourse. No one should ever pull on the shields of her heart as this man did. The reminders of his losses and her temporary stay only amplified the agony of her fixation. There was no path of least resistance if she were to let him crawl into her heart.


	6. Six Wands a-Flicking

_Six Wands a-Flicking_

Hermione glowered at the campy 'uniform' in the long mirror. It was a cloaked red jumper with a white furry fringe. Bloody Santa's little helper. What the bloody hell was Remus plotting? She should have known when Teddy was dropped off with an elf costume.

"Come on out, Hermione. Teddy said it's not that bad," Ginny murmured through the door.

Hermione puffed and opened the barrier to see her friend. "Really?"

Ginny gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh, my God!" She giggled.

"It's a bloody costume!" Hermione shouted.

"Hermione! Dad's here!" Teddy yelled from down the hall.

Hermione growled and passed her friend, stomping to the entrance. However, her anger was subsided as she saw Remus in a Santa suit and long white beard to boot. She was struck dumb.

"Ho, ho, ho. Are you ready?" He asked in a deep voice.

"What are you doing?" Hermione huffed.

The Potter children scurried into the hall, shouting. "Santa! Santa! We've been so good!" James cried.

Harry hobbled in and grinned. "Santa, you have time to take a picture with my boys before delivering good cheer?"

Remus picked up Albus and chuckled deeply. "Why, of course, I do. Young Albus Potter, shall we go sit by the tree?"

"This way, Santa!" James called and waved Remus to follow.

Hermione glanced down at Teddy, who was smirking. "Isn't my dad amazing? He's officially a certified Santa Claus when the real Santa is busy in the North Pole," Teddy whispered as Remus disappeared into the sitting room.

"He is? How does one get certified to be Santa?" Hermione asked.

Teddy snorted and waved a hand. "By the reindeer, of course, Hermione. Comet and Cupid gave him the suit."

Hermione paced to the entrance of the sitting room and saw Remus sitting in the armchair near the Christmas tree. Ginny had her phone out and was taking pictures.

"Santa, your not as fat," James giggled.

"Well, I have to slim down before Christmas. I eat plenty of cookies," Remus told him in a deep voice.

Hermione covered her mouth to hide her grin.

"Aunt Hermione, aren't you going to come sit on Santa's lap and tell him what you want too?" James clapped as he slid from the Santa.

Hermione cleared her throat. "No, that's alright, James. Santa knows what I want already."

"Nonsense, Hermione. Why don't you take a picture with Santa?" Ginny snickered.

Harry covered his face and huffed. "Gin, really?"

Teddy took Hermione's hand and dragged her over as Remus set down Albus. "Come on, we both can," Teddy said with a nod.

Hermione hummed as she approached and noted Remus's posture. He was just as uncomfortable with the prospect as she was. "Come here, Teddy," Hermione said as she stepped next to the chair. "I'll stand."

She ducked down and felt the tickle of the false beard near her neck. "Smile," Remus whispered.

Hermione did just that as Teddy held up a thumbs-up to Ginny. It was probably the silliest thing she had done lately. That only made her grin more as the boy made sounds as he grabbed his lips. What a funny thing indeed.

"Alright, Santa and his helpers need to go spread holiday cheer. Creatures from the trees, off to bed with you," Harry chuckled as he gestured to his children.

"Bye, Santa, see you at Christmas!" James declared.

"Santa, bye!" Albus echoed.

Teddy jumped off Remus's lap as Hermione stood up. "Are we going in the sleigh?"

Remus climbed from the chair as the children scurried off. The sound of the footsteps thumped on the staircase. "You bet, son. Let's get going, or your grandmother might be put out."

"Sleigh?" Hermione asked.

Ginny approached and grinned. "Traditions, Hermione."

Remus turned to her and pulled down the beard, revealing a bright smirk. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

Sleigh. Well, a makeshift carriage. It had wheels and was pulled by a single large horse. Padfoot was sitting in back with a large sack that seemed lumpy and full. However, the wood was painted red, and the gold trim enhanced the look. It created a lovely modernized version of what she grew up knowing was Santa Claus.

Hermione bundled the blanket closer to Teddy as they rode through the neighborhood. The bells jingled on the horse's harness, creating a lovely chiming on the wind. This man, who seemed so reserved, was waving to children peaking their faces out the windows. Remus even let out a few ho-ho-ho's.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

Remus turned to her and pulled down his beard. "A place my mother used to go around Christmas," he declared before replacing the facial hair.

"Is this your horse?" Hermione questioned.

Teddy laughed while shaking his head. "No, this is Uncle Charlie's horse. He brings it into town for my dad. I asked him for Reindeer, but he said they were fresh out."

Padfoot barked, and Hermione saw it. They were approaching the orphanage at the edge of town. Her heart twisted in merciless emotion. Remus came to play Santa for the children.

"My mother donated her time after my accident. They were children more misfortunate than myself. It taught me the humility of knowing it could always be worse, but you can always make someone's life better," Remus told her as they pulled up to the entrance.

Before Hermione could ask any more questions, the children rushed outside. They were shouting and cheering for Santa. Hermione pushed down her stirring endearment and waved. As soon as a young man came to relieve the horse, Teddy jumped down and clamored with the children.

Remus jumped out, waving and chuckling lowly with the children who greeted him. Hermione was about to mimick his ascent before his gloved hand came to her aid. "I brought a most special friend this year, ho, ho, ho," He announced as she climbed down.

The chaos followed them into the large building. Hermione was soon swept away in the cheery atmosphere as Remus carried two little girls, and several older ones were tugging her. Teddy was walking ahead with the bulk of the boys as they chatted about youthful things. It was the first time Hermione got to witness Teddy just being a boy.

"Isn't she so pretty? I want pretty hair like hers," One of the girls told the other after glancing at Hermione.

"Yeah, me too. I had a doll with her hair and loved it so much," Another girl sighed.

They soon were in a large hall with a small tree and handmade decorations. It was quaint and sweet. The women that worked there were waving the children to sit as they convened in front of the tree. Remus set the girls down and wrapped his arm around Hermione's back as he led her toward the tree.

"Good evening, Santa. It seems you brought a guest?" The older woman asked.

"Yes, she's a helper of mine. She would like to read the children a story while I check my list not once but twice," Remus said with a deep tone.

"Oh," Hermione murmured.

Remus ducked closer to her ear. "I need to get the toys. Read them a story?" He whispered.

Hermione nodded and smiled up at him. "If you insist, Santa."

It was a subtle gesture, blocked by his fake beard, but Remus kissed her cheek before walking around the children. "I'm going to find out who's been naughty or nice, so be nice to my helper," He told the children.

The older woman smiled and handed her a worn copy of _The Night Before Christmas._ Hermione bowed her head and took it before sitting in the large chair. The children stared at her with wonder as she read, pausing to show the group of ten plus children the pictures. It was magical. They were enthralled with the story like it was the best tale they'd ever heard. She remembered that feeling as a child — a book you held onto because it had hope and love.

Hermione was nearing the end of the book when Remus peaked in from the hallway. She could see even through the beard and large hat that he was grinning. Somehow, this subtle and gentle man had converted her slowly into loving the Christmas spirit again. It was genuinely the best gift he could have given her.

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night," Hermione finished as she showed the last page to the group.

The children clapped and hugged on each other. It was beautiful.

"Ho, ho, ho, what a great story! However, I have something from the North Pole for everyone! All you children have been especially nice this year," Remus announced as he came into the room.

Padfoot bound inside with his antlers on and a harness with bells on it. He barked and licked all the children. He was almost leading them as Remus made his wave back over to the chair around the children. Hermione stood up and backed away, letting Remus take the spotlight.

"He's so good with the children," the older woman whispered as Hermione tucked around the tree.

Hermione smiled back at her and nodded. "He's pretty spectacular. I love these little decorations," She noted while handing the book back.

"The children get inventive. We can't afford the decor I would like for them. Poor dears, they all have been through so much."

"You can't? I thought the county would help," Hermione hissed with a scowl.

"Just the necessities," the woman sighed. "Madam Pomphrey, and I try our hardest."

"Has the mayor ever assisted in the programs that would qualify you for more?"

The woman shook her head. "No, he was a decent mayor but lacked the ambition to rebuild tradition. If it weren't for Remus and his kindness, we wouldn't have the gifts. He does a toy drive at his book store in November."

Hermione glanced back at the man playing Santa. "Angela, you've been very nice. This is for you," He grumbled as the little girl clapped at the large parcel.

"I will look into the legalities of you receiving more additional funds. They're out there, it's just a mission to find them," Hermione said as she turned to the older woman.

The older woman touched Hermione's shoulder and smiled. "You're a blessing."

Hermione snuck out her phone and took a few pictures of Teddy, helping Remus hand out toys. "No, Mam, he is," she declared.

* * *

After the gifts were given and Remus told stories about elves and reindeer, everyone settled down for some milk and cookies. Hermione was letting a few of the girls brush her hair while sighing over how pretty she was. One of the older girls scowled as she leaned over her plate.

"When you're not Santa's helper, what do you do?"

Hermione winced at a knot being pulled at. "I'm a lawyer. I help fight people that are being bad to other people."

One of the boys scowled and huffed. "My dad was a firefighter. He fought fires."

"I didn't know my mummy or daddy," a younger girl murmured.

"I lost my mummy and daddy a while ago too. They were on a plane that didn't make it," Hermione confessed.

The children next to her hugged her. "Aw, you're still so nice!"

"Do you miss them?" the older girl asked.

Hermione nodded. "Everyday, but they're still here."

"Where?" the older boy grumbled.

Hermione pressed a hand over her chest. "In my heart," she paused and turned to the girl next to her. "Even if you didn't meet them, they're still there. Remember, the ones we love, and that loved us will never really leave us."

"Helper Hermione, Santa needs you," Teddy announced as he approached.

Hermione glanced back to see Remus was struggling with the lights he brought. He was putting them around the doorway to the sitting room they just left. The woman stood up and paced over, giggling at his predicament. "Let me help you."

"Silly decorations are going to murder me," He chuckled just loud enough for her to hear.

They grappled with the lighting and finally fit it around the arch, only to knock some of the previous decor down. However, the budding plastic plant that was tied to a nail swayed just above Hermione's head.

There was owing and giggles from the table. Remus was fixing his hat from his eyes and saw it.

"Kiss her, Santa!" One of the girls laughed.

Hermione's eyes grew as Remus glanced at her with a shrug. "It's just mistletoe," he mused.

She tugged him to her and kissed him through the beard before walking away with a rather bright face. The older kids jeered and laughed while the younger ones covered their faces. It was quite a way to end their visit to the orphanage. Hermione knew it wouldn't amount to much, but she kept asking herself if she needed the excuse to kiss him or was swept away by the evening's events.


	7. Seven Dragons Flying

_Seven Dragons Flying_

Hermione was busy the next day, making some phone calls and searching the internet for different avenues for the orphanage. She ignored the fact that when Remus dropped her off, he kissed her hand. She wouldn't accept the fact that when he looked at her, she thought she saw something. Hermione was just going to work. That's what she was good at.

Ginny was happy to be out. Molly was taking Ginny to the shops in town while Arthur watched the children. So, it was no surprise when they came into the cafe while Hermione was on the phone. She waved at them while writing down the information the caller was giving her.

"And you say that the mayor would just have to request these funds?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Miss Granger. They qualify for section 784 J."

"Thank you. I really appreciate your time," Hermione said with a smile.

"You could also look into the school funds program. It would give them extra supplies."

Hermione was writing the details as Ginny and Molly sat down across from her laptop.

"Outstanding. Is there anything else I could bring to the mayor's attention?"

The woman, on the other end, as keys were clicking. "I would suggest he campaigns for improvements. It isn't difficult."

Hermione continued to scribble notes with a smirk. "You're a lifesaver. I'll bring my findings to city hall as soon as possible."

"Happy Christmas, Miss Granger."

"Happy Christmas," Hermione replied and hung up. "Good day, how are you both?"

Ginny scowled. "Are you helping someone out in town?"

Hermione shuffled her pages and nodded. "The orphanage. It's in need of funding, and I told them I would help."

"Dear, that's so wonderful!" Molly said.

Hermione twitched her nose and breathed. "It's the least I could do. They all were so sweet last night. I can't believe that the building is in the shape that it is. Why didn't the previous mayor do anything about it?"

"Well, Cornelius was many things, but philanthropy was not his strong suit," Ginny grumbled.

Hermione grimaced. "Why get into politics if you can't take care of those that need it? Absolutely appalling. What does he do with the funds for the town?"

"Strong words from the rich lawyer," A sneering voice interrupted.

Hermione stood up and glared at the approaching pale man. "Malfoy, what are you doing here?" She huffed while crossing her arms.

"Free-ish country, Granger. I'm allowed to come to a town you just so happen to be visiting," He snickered while tossing a hand. "How's the small-town life? Bored?"

"What happened with the case?" Hermione groaned.

Draco snorted as he approached her. "I had them close before going to trial. A simple pay off. No thanks to you," he grumbled while flicking a curl off her shoulder.

She backed away from him and shuddered. "Well, what are you doing here?"

"I came to offer you a business proposition," He said.

Hermione turned to the other women. "I'll be back."

Draco smirked and offered his arm. Hermione pushed his arm away from her and stomped out the door. The man whistled as he stepped toward her and smiled.

"What do you want to propose?" She questioned.

"I need someone to come with me to my Christmas party. I'll pay you to do it," He offered with a sneer. "I'm proactively attempting to make my wife jealous. She thinks just because we're married that I need to listen to her. You might even get a chance to meet someone who would shag you."

"Why in god's green earth do you think I would do that to your wife. No matter the money," Hermione hissed.

"I'll donate to your cute little cause," He suggested. "It isn't a hard stretch. We both know you like the unconventional."

"Absolutely not."

Draco arched an eyebrow. "You aren't a little curious how the wealthy live, are you? With a bit of charm, I'm sure one of my friends might enjoy a bit of wit in the sheets. My father sure did."

Hermione was pink as her eyebrows knitted closer. "I said no."

He stepped closer to her and tilted his head. "Why were you hoping to try out the newer model? Had your fill with out-of-date men?" His hand skated her hip.

Hermione swiped at her hand and glared. "Get away from me."

"Come on, all of us at the office knows it would only take one, yes," Draco purred.

"I'm quite sure she said no, Mr. Malfoy," Remus's voice sounded from behind her.

Hermione was too upset at the prospect of Draco paying her to make his wife jealous to be uncomfortable with Remus's rescue. Not only was the man blatantly trying her like a brass, but he was also suggesting she was easy. It was a cruel vision she had to suffer at the disturbing imagery. When his arm scooped around her shoulders, she smirked at the glaring young man.

"Lupin, don't you look so cute in your patched sweater?" Draco said as he straightened his tie.

Hermione glanced over at Remus.

"Go on, leave her alone. She doesn't need your offers," Remus reiterated.

Draco smirked and glanced at Hermione. "Couldn't keep my dad, so you decided to find a new pet project? My father told me all about him and Black. One wouldn't speak to women, and the other wouldn't stop bedding them. Taking a page out of Black's book, Lupin?"

Hermione moved to approach Draco, but Remus squeezed her shoulder. "Your father always had a problem with things he couldn't buy with his money. Loyalty isn't man-made."

Draco sneered and tossed his shoulder. "So be it. Now that I know what amuses you, Granger, I'm not so much worse off. At least when I'm paying for someone's attention, they look half decent."

He started walking off as Hermione's glare stabbed at his back. "Happy Christmas, Malfoy," she called out.

Draco glanced back with a roll of his eyes and jumped into his expensive sports car. He drove off, nearly knocking over some Christmas decorations on his way. Hermione huffed and shook her head.

"He'll always be a bully," she snapped.

Remus released her shoulders and grimaced. "I didn't mean to stop you from defending yourself."

Hermione breathed and shook her head. "I didn't mind. He would have persisted without your assistance."

"Don't you worry about him. He's an immature brat," Remus said while scratching his beard.

Hermione sighed. "I know. I'm sorry he was cruel to you."

Remus chuckled and tucked a curl from her cheek. "People resort to cruelty when they're intimidated by intellect. You're far too smart for the likes of his company."

"Half the people I work with are like him," Hermione groaned as she pulled away from his touch. "It's ridiculous. They don't really care about their clients, even with Kingsley trying to push for us to have compassion. Since I made the mistake of trusting the wrong person, it's been an opening for them to treat me like that. This isn't what I signed up for, Remus. I wanted to better lives, not deal with this."

Remus tilted his head. "What do you want, then?"

Her eyes met his, and she felt her heart skip. "I, it, well…"

His fingers felt hot on her cheek, and he grew closer. "Hermione," he breathed.

"Hermione!" Teddy called out and raced to her.

The woman bent down and hugged on the boy. "Oh, I missed you," Hermione sighed.

"It's only been fourteen hours, Hermione," Teddy responded.

Hermione pulled away enough to scowl. "Mr. Lupin, I'm in need of Christmas spirit. Fourteen hours is far too long," she finished with a smile.

Teddy laughed and hugged her again, causing Hermione to grin up at Remus. She was expecting a neutral expression, but instead received a pinched smile. Why did all of this seem, so… normal? No, there's no such thing as this being normal in her world. She had to stomp that out before it would be the end to her humanity as she knew it.

Pulling away from Teddy, she stood up. "Well, I have plenty of work to do, so I should go."

Remus thinned his lips and nodded. "Of course."

"No, you don't, you liar," Ginny growled as she hobbled out into the snow.

Hermione glanced over to see Molly setting her face at the window. Great, now she was going to suffer some sort of degree of pestering from the Weasley matriarch.

"Of course I have work," Hermione hissed.

"No, you don't!" Ginny snapped. "It's less than a week to Christmas."

Hermione was about to fire back, but she couldn't. Ginny reached for her hand and belted out a few notes of distress. The liquid pooled in the snow as the woman breathed.

"Gin, Lil's coming!" Hermione huffed as she fought through the pain in her hand.

"I'll call Arthur. Teddy, go grab your things," Remus ordered.

"Oh, there goes my excuse to eat excessively on Christmas!" Ginny groaned as she squeezed Hermione's hand harder.

* * *

Hermione was sitting with Teddy leaning against her as she read a magazine. They were in the waiting room, and he was attached to her hip. The woman stroked his fading teal hair and frowned. She just noticed he hadn't put any of the temporary dye in it.

"Teddy, what color are you doing next?" She asked him.

Teddy glanced up from his book and tilted his head. "I'm not, Hermione. I don't want to do any color for a bit."

Andromeda set down her magazine and arched an eyebrow. "Why is that, love?"

"Because I don't want to," he added and lifted his book.

Remus was sitting with Arthur and speaking lowly. The conversation drew their attention. "He decided that he wanted to grow it out," Remus responded.

Hermione ruffled his hair and sighed. "You're too sweet."

Teddy glanced over at her with a scowl. "When you leave, will you write to me?"

Hermione rose an eyebrow. "Are you kidding? You're going to be my new pen-pal, lovely."

He sat up and held out his pinkie finger. "Promise?"

"Promise," Hermione replied and took his finger in hers.

"Then, I could come visit you?" Teddy asked.

Hermione pulled her hand away and frowned. "When I'm not working, Teddy. You can come with your dad and have a day in London."

Teddy smiled and bobbed his head. "Okay."

Remus cleared his throat and stood up. "I think I could use a cup of tea. Would you like one Molly, Arthur?" He asked the grandparents.

"Oh, Remus, dear. Yes, that would be lovely," Molly agreed.

Arthur turned and waved at Hermione. "Go help him, my darling?" He asked Hermione.

"Oh, I," Hermione stopped when she saw that it wasn't a request.

Remus walked down the hallway, and Hermione shuffled to catch up to him. There was a tension she wasn't positive of with what was going on. Maybe the baby had him on edge? It wasn't until she fell in step with him that he breathed.

"You shouldn't promise him things like that, Hermione."

"To write to him?" Hermione asked.

Remus halted their venture and frowned at her. "To be in his life. That isn't fair to him. You just swept in here and took us by surprise. You decided your permanent fixture isn't here."

"But, Remus, I'd never abandon him," Hermione interjected.

He breathed and lifted a finger. "Don't. Don't promise him that. I know how hard you work and whether you're debating on changing your life or not. He doesn't need to get his hopes up. He's already lost his wife," he stopped and winced. "His mother."

Hermione's cheeks tinted as she swallowed. "You said wife."

Remus lowered his hand and glanced away from her. "I meant mother."

"I think you meant what you said. I think this is about you," Hermione said.

"Does that matter?"

Hermione groaned with a nod. "Yes, it does. What is this? What is between us?"

"Why did you kiss me? Why couldn't you leave that tradition alone?" Remus murmured.

Hermione chewed her bottom lip before answering. "I don't know."

"Well, that's the answer I assumed I would hear," Remus sighed and moved to leave.

"Remus, please wait?"

"Please wait for what? I know that you're going to do what moves you, Hermione. Just please don't hurt my son. He doesn't deserve another tragedy in his life," Remus huffed.

They were standing like that for a moment longer, and as fate would have it, Hermione's phone went off. His eyes froze over as he gestured to her pocket. "You better get that. It's likely work."

Hermione took a step toward him, and he waved her over. "Remus," she said over the chiming.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione," He replied and walked away.

Hermione sighed and answered her phone. "Granger."

"Miss Granger, I'm happy that you answered," Kingsley's voice rang over the phone.

Hermione breathed as she noted Remus's form retreating. "What can I do for you, Shacklebolt?"

"I have answers to your inquiries if you have access to your mailbox. I'd like to go over your interests," Kingsley told her.

The woman checked her signal before putting her phone to her ear. "I have enough in the hospital. What shall we discuss?" She asked while walking toward the waiting room.

"Well, the first is your question about the orphanage. A motion to publicize your claim is a great route. As for the article, I spoke to Chittock. She said she'd run the topic on her radio show."

Hermione continued to listen as she put in her earphones. It was going to be a conversation she needed to hear and read the emails. Despite the ups and downs, a little good was going to come out of it. She only hoped.


	8. Eight Veelas Dancing

_Eight Veelas Dancing_

Hermione was staying at Harry's while he was at the hospital. The boys were at Molly and Arthur's while their parents were away. This left Hermione a couple of days to evaluate her tasks. Shopping, check. Food in the house, check. Decorations, check. Why did she feel so damn miserable?

Stepping outside, she sat down in the snow-covered swing in the front garden. Santa Claus was smiling from his sleigh, and she pouted. Hermione hated that she had another reason to be miserable at Christmas.

"The snow's comin' down, I'm watching it fall," She sang in a low voice as the hint of flakes drifted. "I miss you, mum. I'd be able to ask you about this mess if you were here."

"Hello, Hermione. I'm surprised you're not at the hospital," Ron's voice came over the quiet of the street.

Hermione glanced over and wiped her face. "What are you doing, Ronald?"

He grimaced and stomped up the walkway. "I'm bringing by some extra supplies for them. They'll be coming home tonight."

"That's nice," Hermione sighed as she swung on the bench.

Ronald set down the bags and groaned as he shuffled to her. "You have that look. What's going on? You're not happy with the reporters in town?"

"Reporters?" Hermione asked.

Ron sat down and rocked the seat. "Mhm, they've been over at Remus's shop since yesterday. I suppose someone leaked a picture of him at the orphanage. He's gettin' a lot of attention."

Hermione covered her face and moaned. "That's not what I had planned."

"You did that?"

"I wanted to get the orphanage exposure. Kingsley told me that was the best way to getting excess funding from outside sources," Hermione mumbled.

He shifted his nose and breathed. "Well, at least the town is getting business. My brothers are pretty happy with it. Maybe even the decoration committee will get some publicity?"

Hermione swayed her head and scuffed her boots in the snow. "I just was trying to help, not make him a mockery."

"Mockery? He's being seen as heroic and kind. Remus has been telling the reporters all about his work with the orphanage and his 'no reader goes bookless,' initiative. I'm sure it's uncomfortable, but he's pleased. Who wouldn't be?"

"I feel so," she paused and pursed her lips. "I don't know what I feel."

Ron touched her shoulder and frowned. "Hermione, you know it's alright not to know what to do. That's why we didn't blend well. You're capable of so much more than I ever was at adapting. It's intimidating."

"I don't adapt, Ron. I just run away. My feelings. Distractions. Pain. Love," Hermione sighed with a pout.

"Christmas never was easy for you," Ron huffed.

"It didn't help that I was already so distant," Hermione grumbled.

"No, and you didn't even let me be a friend for you."

Hermione pursed her lips and nodded. "I know. I couldn't do it. I haven't even gone to the storage since I packed it away."

His red hair shifted as the snow was falling heavier. "I just wish we could have had the closure you deserve. I feel you've been hanging onto that Christmas since. We don't just miss you. We miss you being our friend."

Hermione breathed, and her eyes teared up. "I miss you too. I miss feeling home," she murmured.

Ron leaned back and gazed up at the trees. "I don't know what to say to you. Harry is better at the word thing with you than I am. That's why I was always so jealous of you both. You just get each other."

"He barely understood me," Hermione laughed.

"Well, it was more than I got. I love that about you, though. Your smarts always baffled me. You're too smart for the average bloke."

Hermione blew out a puff of air and scrunched her nose. "Well, those non-average blokes are hard to find."

"My mum said Remus took a shine to you," Ron mused with a stifled smile. "Which is shocking. He doesn't find attachment to people."

Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes. "And what? Quit my job, move back, date a man who might even feel awkward about our age difference?"

"Well, yeah, ya know? Wouldn't that be a good thing," Ron asked as he ran a hand through his beard.

"Maybe," Hermione said.

Ron stood up and straightened his disheveled uniform. "Mum is having a family dinner, Christmas Eve. I hope you end up coming. Luna was asking about you since the other night."

Hermione chewed her lip before smiling up at him. "I'm thrilled you found contentment, Ron."

He ran a hand over the back of his neck and breathed. "Thank you. I just hope you do too."

Ron grabbed the bags and took them inside before walking back to his car. Hermione watched him drive off before she turned back to the Santa Claus. She exhaled and placed her elbow on her knee before putting her chin on the open hand. "What do you think?"

She swore up and down that little red and white plastic man winked at her again. Hermione stood up and scowled. There was barking in the distance, and the woman shuffled out to the street. A beaten-up truck was making its way to her with the large black dog sticking his head out the window.

Hermione's breath was stuck in her chest as it pulled over, and Remus climbed out from the driver's seat. When she paced forward, the man in his patched coat met her halfway.

"I'm sorry." They spoke at the same time.

Both of them laughed, and Remus twitched his nose. "I wasn't very reasonable."

"I was cold," Hermione admitted.

Remus pulled her closer and kissed her lips with tender passion. Hermione moaned and coiled her arms around his neck. The figurative ice around her broke with crashing symbolism. He was this warmth she never realized she needed. How was this ever going to work?

He pulled away and chuckled. "Well, did you want to have some tea? You feel freezing."

The snow was dancing around them as she craned her neck up toward him. "I think for the first time, I'm feeling pretty warm."

Remus touched her cheek and exhaled. "Thank you for caring so much about them, Hermione. I don't even care that my shop was filled with reporters yesterday."

Her face felt as if it was radiating heat. "I just wanted to help them."

"Me too," he agreed. "Although my Santa picture was not how I expected to do so," he added with a playful smirk.

"Remus," Hermione murmured.

He nodded. "Let's get some tea. I have about an hour."

Hermione pressed down a grin and pulled from him. "Are you positive that's enough time?" She asked while walking toward the house.

There was scuffling behind her in loud measure. Hermione glanced back to see Remus had almost knocked over one of the topiaries. His face was darkened with embarrassment as he cleared his throat.

"Well, that went exactly how I didn't want it to," He mumbled.

Hermione tilted her and imprinted the vulnerable image of him in the snow in her mind. If anyone was similar yet so much different, it was Remus Lupin. He was by far the best book she's read.

"Come on, let's warm up with some tea," Hermione said with a smile.

* * *

Always agreeing to disagree. Just friends? A cringe-worthy ask, and she knew it.

It was an odd circumstance. Hermione and Remus had just finished a drink and were talking about dinner when the front door opened. They glanced at each other in the sitting room as he shifted. He had his employee shut the shop early, so, not many knew he was still with her.

"Dear, I brought food. I wanted to talk to you about staying the night," Molly's voice carried into the house.

Hermione covered her face and stood up. "I'll be right back."

The young woman wandered toward the kitchen to see the matriarch. "There you are," Molly said with a smile. "Are you feeling like some tea before Harry and Ginny get here?"

"Mum, I don't want to leave tonight. They might need help."

Molly waved. "I'll be here. I want you to have more space."

"You mean you want to stay in the study so you can help," Hermione corrected with a scowl.

A hand touched Hermione's shoulder. "Good evening, Molly," Remus announced.

Her eyebrows scrunched. "Remus, I'm surprised to see you here. Did Hermione ask you to come by?"

He shook his head and breathed. "We had a stiff conversation a few days ago, and I wanted to address it."

"Oh," Molly hummed.

"Hermione was actually going to join me tonight for dinner. I have a few people coming over for a meeting regarding some charity work I want to establish. She's the brains to such a concept," Remus announced.

Hermione twitched her lips as she glanced up at him. "Is that why you came to talk to me?"

Remus nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Of course."

"Oh, that's wonderful, Remus. I'm glad to see you're making her more proactive in the community," Molly said with a nod.

"I'll stay over at Fred's after," Hermione said while shaking her head. "I could have come back to help."

"Don't you worry about that, darling. Just enjoy your holiday. I want to make sure the children are looked after," Molly voiced while pulling out a large pot.

Remus patted Hermione's shoulder. "I'll get the truck warmed up. I don't think you should drive your rental in this weather."

Hermione reached back at his retreat and took his hand. "I won't be long. Let me just grab my things."

He nodded and ran a thumb over her palm. "Alright." Remus had wandered out of the doorway. "Come on, Pads. We're going to head home."

The dog barked, and Remus chuckled as there was scuffling from the hallway. Hermione listened for him to leave the house before Molly turned to her. She knew the scolding was coming. The older woman moved around to the stool and huffed as she sat down.

"My wonderful Hermione," Molly sighed. "I just wish you would give yourself more credit."

She blinked. "What?"

Molly pinched her eyebrows together. "Remus is a wonderful man. A bit older, but I won't fault you for your interests. He's a genuine human being and a decent father to his son."

Hermione exhaled with wide eyes as she sat down next to her. "Honestly?"

"Of course! Darling, this is the most I've ever seen him seek out someone's company. When he moved to Hogsmeade, I expected him to be bitter from his losses. His wife died in childbirth, he lost all of his friends, and has devoted his time to family and the less fortunate."

The young woman looked away and puffed. "I'm not staying, so it doesn't matter. The conversation we had at the hospital was obvious to how it would hurt him and Teddy. When we talked about it earlier, it was agreed— it's not going to happen."

Molly pursed her lips. "Why don't you take a bit from work?"

"Because I'm about to make partner in record time, Mum. Why would I give up my career for a chance?"

The older woman growled as she smacked the counter. "Hermione! Would you look at yourself! It's Christmas, and you are worried about a silly promotion. Life isn't worth living if you don't live yours with love."

Hermione stood up and glared. "I don't love him."

"Well, that's a pity," Molly sighed.

"You don't just go home for the holidays and fall in love, Mum!" Hermione hissed.

Molly breathed and moved back toward the counter. "Well, he would be the one to fall for, my lovely bookish girl."

Hermione crossed her arms while shaking her head. "I would do him no justice. Anyway, I'm going to grab my things. I suppose I have a dinner to go to."

Molly waved her off with another big breath. "Have fun, dear."

Hermione didn't think as she shifted into autopilot and grew lost in her thoughts. Christmas was going to stay a complicated holiday, and she felt torn. When she walked out into the cold, the snow was clouding her vision of the truck. The warm light inside revealed the man with a book in hand. He was just perfect, but she wasn't.

Climbing inside, he set his book down. "Teddy will be over the moon to see you."

Hermione breathed. "Yes, I'm sure."

Remus turned off the light and shifted out of park. "Let's go see if dinner is done."

Hermione glanced out the window and watched the Christmas lights roll by. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Hermione enjoyed dinner and found out more about why the mayor was retiring. His council members were searching for someone who could run the town by next year when he leaves. An election. Her brain went miles a minute in the conversation. They were talking about the legalities of some of the charity work that Remus wanted to do.

She decided she was going to make cookies with Teddy. Andromeda and Remus were finishing with Hagrid and Minerva in the sitting room. The boy was glancing at the quick recipe she jotted down for him. The paper was for his benefit more than hers. Hermione knew the method by heart.

"Now we need to mix," Teddy declared with a bob of his head.

Hermione nodded as she stirred with the spoon. "Right away, Mr. Lupin."

Teddy leaned on his elbows as he craned his head over the bowl. "Hermione, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," she added with a smile.

"A real one," He huffed.

"Fire away," Hermione declared.

"Are you going to be my dad's girlfriend? My Grandmother said she thinks you're charming."

Hermione nearly knocked the bowl from the counter. "No, I don't think so, lovely."

"Why not? I want you to stay," Teddy grumbled.

The woman grimaced and pulled over the baking sheets. "Well, how about we talk about these cookies?"

Remus walked into the kitchen and rolled up his cuffs. "So, where are we with the cookies?"

"We were just going to roll them out and shape them," Hermione declared.

The man stepped next to her, and she could smell the liquor. He had a few drinks, which surprised her. He reached over and took the dough from the bowl, sprinkling flour on the counter. Remus started humming jingle bells as he grabbed the rolling pin.

Hermione moved closer to the boy as she watched the man. Another gift she didn't know the man held. He was… so attractive like this.

"Son, come here. I'm going to show you how to thin these out," Remus commanded.

Teddy jumped from his stool as Remus moved a step in front of him. Teddy climbed up, and Remus assisted in rolling. Remus continued to hum Christmas carols as a drink slid in front of her. Andromeda sat down in Teddy's seat and smirked at her.

"Isn't it lovely to see a man who actually loves kitchen duty?" Andromeda asked.

Hermione nodded and sipped her drink. "Yes, that's always lovely."

Remus smiled and patted the counter. "Time to cut," he announced.

Teddy motioned agreement and smirked. "These are going to be so good."

"Well, Miss Granger, are you going to participate?" Remus asked as he reached for the cookie cutters.

Hermione blinked. "Oh, I thought I did my part."

"Not in the least. Get over here," Remus ordered with a smile.

Hermione drank her glass and moved next to the Lupins. Remus hummed as he reached over her shorter frame. Hermione felt odd with how close they were. Weren't they in agreement? A kiss was one thing, but it shouldn't be confused with more.

"I always loved the way anticipation of making these taste better," Remus added when pressing down a star.

Teddy nodded as he had a bell pressed into the dough. "Me too, dad."

Hermione had the metal heart in her hand and stared down at it before pressing it to the sheet. She wasn't positive where she was. There was so much to the feelings.

"Careful with that," Remus snickered as he wrapped his hand around hers while pressing the heart down. "It's delicate."

Hermione was bright and silent as she just continued to cut the cookies. Once the scraps were pushed to the side, and cookies on the sheets, Hermione was cleaning the counter.

"Come along, Edward. Let's get cleaned up," Andromeda suggested.

Teddy hopped down and followed the smirking older woman from the room. Remus reached for some of the scraps as he put the cookies in the oven. "This is tasty," he declared.

"It was my mother's recipe," Hermione murmured as she continued to clean.

She moved dishes to the sink as Remus stood next to her. "I'm sorry that they aren't here."

"Me too," Hermione sighed.

"Can we talk about earlier?" He asked.

Hermione turned on the water and grabbed the sponge. "What about it?"

"The fact that you want to ignore your feelings," Remus clarified.

She pivoted toward him and glowered. "What feelings? Remus, there's nothing here. We talked about this."

"There is, and I'm so frustrated!" Remus growled.

"With what? Don't you see there's no future with me? I'm going back to London!" Hermione hissed.

"I don't care," He breathed and cupped her cheeks with his hands. "Don't you see that I'm already gone for you?"

Hermione pouted as her eyes glimmered. "Remus, I don't want to hurt you. You're everything I wish I could have," she whispered.

He bent to her and stopped. "Please?"

Hermione closed the gap and touched his lips. It was glorious, and she hated it. He put it all on the line for her, even with knowing it was doomed. How does someone so marvelous and beautiful, want to break his comfort just for a chance? He touched her beyond anyone or anything she's gone through.

They parted, and he pressed his forehead to hers. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't do this to you. The more I see you, the more I'm gone for you."

"Can I stay with you and your family tonight?" Hermione asked.

Remus slumped slightly and nodded before pulling from her. "We have the spare room if you'd like to stay. I can take you over to Harry's in the morning."

Hermione breathed and pouted. "Yes, that would work. I'll have to get my car."

"I can have Drom show you around," He grumbled while shuffling his feet.

"You don't want to?" Hermione inquired.

His cheeks darkened as he cleared his throat. "Well, I'm still a bit old-fashion, Hermione."

She smiled and tilted her head. "That's alright, Remus. I don't mind that at all," she responded.

He groaned and touched her face. "You're remarkably unique. I hope you're up for the task in frosting cookies with us," he chuckled.

"Of course. It wouldn't be Christmas without the cookies."


End file.
